


Verso Desarmônico

by efieme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drunk Dancing, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Formatura, Friendship, Love, M/M, Non-Explicit, Prom, Romance, Slash, Swearing, Texting, Tragedy, Writer Byun Baekhyun, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efieme/pseuds/efieme
Summary: É numa festa de formatura que Do Kyungsoo e Byun Baekhyun começam a fazer girar seu relógio desgovernado. Numa dança onde os pés se atropelam, fora de ritmo, os seus sorrisos alcoolizados se sincronizam pela primeira vez. Não sabem naquela hora mas, por anos, aquela vai ser uma das poucas coisas que dividirão em harmonia. Na realidade, nem mesmo no fim.Ao som das bandas de rock indie e post punk dos anos 2000, os passos começam a compartilhar do mesmo ritmo, mas as vidas e vontades de cada um ficam fora do compasso o tempo todo. Quando finalmente parecem entrar em um consenso, é o destino que parece ficar em desacordo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #28  
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3Ps4I0YN8d5lKT9rfHRVSY?si=bgrURrZUTD2MB9vvAJ6uGw)
> 
> Olá, pessoal! É com muita felicidade que trago essa história não muito feliz, mas que aqueceu e bateu no meu coração durante todo o processo de escrita. 
> 
> Primeiramente, os agradecimentos: Obrigada ao EXOLipse por proporcionar essa oportunidade a todos nós e pelo capricho e organização com que o faz. Vocês são incríveis. Obrigada à minha amiga, que foi quem me ajudou — na verdade, sem ela não existiria nem a fanfic — a decidir o nome da história, baseando-se num conceito de Mário de Andrade. Agradeço também à beta, que fez um trabalho muito organizado na hora da revisão. Obrigada a todos, sério mesmo.
> 
> Agora, sobre a história e seus efeitos sobre mim: Me apeguei à ela muito provavelmente mais do que já me apeguei a qualquer história minha. Cada um dos personagens três personagens mais presentes na narrativa tem um dos meus defeitos, então foi ainda mais fácil me conectar a eles, entendê-los. Foi como uma autoanálise: Vendo de fora eles sendo tortos como eu, pude pensar: O que eles poderiam fazer de diferente para melhorar? O que EU poderia fazer de diferente para melhorar? É muito mais fácil achar a solução quando não estamos dentro do olho do furacão.
> 
> Mas eles também me influenciaram, principalmente Kyungsoo: Passei a escutar esses rocks indie estrangeiros por causa dele. Obrigada, Kyungsoo.
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura! 🖤

Nenhum dia de 2006 parecia tão quente quanto aquele dia de julho, onde os carros lotavam o estacionamento do campus central, as pessoas se esbarravam sem queixas enquanto procuravam outras para cumprimentar e as vozes preenchiam o saguão do anfiteatro.

No meio daquelas vozes misturadas, das quais era impossível distinguir as palavras ditas, existia a de um rapaz cujo nome era Do Kyungsoo. Como a maioria ali, era um jovem vislumbrando o início da vida adulta, com seus vinte e quatro anos e uma vivência não muito fora do esperado para um universitário consideravelmente _dentro dos eixos_.

Vivendo dessa forma, ainda mais considerando seu status de relacionamento de solteiro, suas preocupações giravam em torno dos estudos e do trabalho de meio período em uma empresa de contabilidade, e seus dias seguiam estressantes apenas por essas duas fontes de responsabilidade.

Emoções fortes por momentos marcantes também não eram muitas. Aliás, era esse dia de julho o mais emocionante da sua vida até aquele momento. E não era algo grandioso só para si, porque a mãe chorando enquanto arrumava o capelo sobre sua cabeça também tinha o momento considerado como um marco. Kyungsoo era o primeiro da família a se formar em uma universidade.

Para ele, aquele era o dia da virada. Não era um adeus à juventude, mas um olá às responsabilidades de uma nova etapa da vida adulta, às possibilidades dadas pelo diploma e a liberdade que viria com a independência financeira que cresceria ainda mais.

Sua mãe o parabenizava todos os dias pelas conquistas feitas nos últimos quatro anos, desde o ingresso à faculdade de ciências contábeis; nesse dia então, Kyungsoo acreditava que ela já tinha usado todo o seu repertório de elogios e palavras de motivação, e mais parecia um disco arranhado o qual não se quer tirar da vitrola, pela sensação de aconchego que aquele som faz.

Os dedos dela seguidamente procuravam as bochechas e os ombros do filho para depositar ali o seu carinho, meio desajeitado por estar empolgada demais.

― A sua maquiagem tá ficando meio borrada, mãe. — Não demoraria muito para que a cerimônia de entrega dos canudos começasse, e ele sabia que a mãe iria querer estar impecável na plateia para o prestigiar. — Não precisa chorar assim, você nem toma água suficiente pra sair tudo isso. — A abraçou apertado e riu, levando um tapinha no ombro logo em seguida.

Quando um dos organizadores da formatura deu o sinal, familiares e formandos se separaram, os últimos adentrando o corredor que dava acesso ao auditório, para logo chegarem à uma parte que levava aos bastidores do palco, onde se vestiriam e os últimos detalhes seriam ajustados.

— Empolgado pra festa depois? — Seu colega e melhor amigo desde o início do curso, Kim Junmyeon, perguntou. A verdade é que Kyungsoo nem sabia como o cara tinha conseguido se formar ao mesmo tempo que ele, considerando o fato de que priorizava as festas e porres ao invés das provas de final de semestre. Ao menos era regrado em trabalhos em grupo e não costumava deixar ninguém na mão.

— Eu sinceramente não sei o que esperar… Tô tão ansioso pela entrega dos canudos que, se pensar também no que vem depois, acho que eu explodo. — Kyungsoo podia ser bom em manter a postura, mas por dentro estava tremendo em antecipação. Era a noite que esperou por quatro anos, final de ciclo e que marcava o fato de estar livre de escrever dissertações para sempre.

Mas não negaria estar também curioso para ver o que aquela festa o reservava. Apesar de não ser um grande entusiasta de noitadas como Junmyeon, curtia com moderação o álcool e uns beijos sob luzes piscantes. Junmyeon já foi um desses beijinhos nos dias mais loucos aos quais Kyungsoo se dispôs a ficar depois da aula. Seu curso era, sem modéstia alguma, um dos melhores em dar festas e, como se sabe, não é difícil coisas inesperadas acontecerem quando a música é boa, a bebida é barata e os hormônios estão em chamas.

Essa poderia ser uma festa ainda mais intensa, afinal o álcool não era apenas barato, ele era livre. Ter pagado o pacote de formatura dava direito a open bar, e o fígado de Kyungsoo já se preparava para uma possível porrada. Não é todo dia que o soju é liberado, afinal. Junmyeon parecia não ver a hora em que tiraria aquela beca e se jogaria na pista com um copo cheio na mão, e Kyungsoo podia visualizar a cena facilmente só de encarar os olhos brilhantes do amigo que discorria sobre suas expectativas enquanto checava se estava pronto para quando fossem chamados ao palco.

— E aí, que acha? Será que tô o mais bonito da cerimônia? — Junmyeon perguntou se exibindo, fazendo pose. Na intenção de provocá-lo, Kyungsoo ergueu a vista e começou a olhar em volta como se realmente fosse avaliar cada homem do lugar para achar algum que o superasse.

Diferentemente do que esperava, seus olhos se fixaram em um cara específico. Cabelos castanho claros, obviamente tingidos, arrumando seu lenço da beca, da mesma cor do seu, o que indicava ser do mesmo curso, e uma garota o ajudando a ver se a vestimenta estava em ordem. Tinha mais ou menos a sua mesma altura, e quem sabe a mesma idade, mas diziam que Kyungsoo parecia levemente mais velho do que era, então isso não era um indicativo confiável.

Tomara que ele ficasse para a festa, pensou.

— Eu não perguntei sério, mas não precisa me humilhar assim — disse Junmyeon, ficando na ponta dos pés para barrar a visão de Kyungsoo. Procurou então para onde o amigo estava olhando. — O carinha perto da mesa das becas? Bonito mesmo, então não vou me ofender. Mas não se empolga, parece estar acompanhado…

— Com o nosso histórico, também podem pensar que eu estou te acompanhando. Nem por isso significa alguma coisa. — Kyungsoo deu a cartada.

— Mas todo mundo sabe que eu pego e não me apego, foda-se.

— Pode calar a boca?

— É a minha fama, não posso fazer nada.

— Te perguntei, porra? — Kyungsoo falou, rindo do exibicionismo de Junmyeon, que não perdia a oportunidade de fazer um comentário engraçadinho e de roubar a cena. Era um como um _pavão_ , num eterno ritual de conquista. Não exatamente amorosa, mas de olhares e atenção. Pelo seu jeito carismático e necessidade de aparecer, de fato tinha uma reputação dentro do curso: para uns, encantadora; para outros, deprimente. Nem todo mundo vê com bons olhos alguém que sabe se colocar sob holofotes e ainda fazer questão disso.

Kyungsoo lidava bem com o jeito do amigo, apesar de ser quase o oposto. Suas personalidades se complementavam bem. O que faltava em um, era compensado pelo outro. Quando a extroversão de Junmyeon era demais para o momento, Kyungsoo conseguia freá-lo. Não chegava a preencher todos os estereótipos de um introvertido, mas era consideravelmente mais reservado. Tinha uma habilidade de avaliar o momento de forma bem racional e não fazer nada por impulso. Isso os salvava de situações inconvenientes.

Quando faltava cara de pau em Kyungsoo, Junmyeon era o remédio. Quantas oportunidades teria perdido e se arrependido logo depois se não fosse por Junmyeon? Pois a coragem que ele o transferia fez, por exemplo, com que ele perdesse a vergonha e fosse atrás de professores pedir indicação para estágios. Talvez o devesse uns dez por cento do salário.

— Tá pensando em chegar nele na festa? Não abre muito a boca não, pra não babar.

— Cuida da tua vida, ô. — Kyungsoo riu, dando um tapa no braço de Junmyeon. — Só olha aqui rápido porque eles já tão chamando. Tô legal? — Deslizou as mãos no ar pelos lados de seu corpo, de cima para baixo, enquanto checava a própria beca.

— Tá um pitel, agora bora lá, que a noite vai ser longa — Junmyeon puxou seu braço para entrarem na fila de entrada para o palco.

— Tomara — Kyungsoo falou, mais para si do que para o outro.

#####

Ao fim da cerimônia, depois de Kyungsoo pegar o canudo, chorar nos braços de Junmyeon, que só sabia sorrir e gritar eufórico após jogarem os capelos ao alto, e abraçar a mãe mais uma vez, era chegada a hora da tão esperada festa.

Após a retirada da beca, Junmyeon pôde, finalmente, mostrar aos olhos dos outros formandos todo o capricho que colocara em seu visual naquela noite. Apesar de não ter sido exigido traje a rigor, ele surgiu impecável em um smoking vermelho, sobrepondo a camisa e gravata slim pretas, que combinavam com os sapatos. O cabelo, carregado de gel, segurava um topete como o de um galã dos anos cinquenta.

Kyungsoo abriu um grande sorriso ao ver o amigo daquela forma. Sabia que, apesar dele manter uma pose de aquilo era o mínimo de esforço, por dentro, Junmyeon estava se sentindo no auge dos seus dias de glória naquela instituição, e sua expectativa quanto à reação das pessoas era muito alta sendo, até mesmo, uma preocupação. Ser validado pelos outros tinha uma importância que outras pessoas não entenderiam se soubessem, mas esse ponto fraco seu era só Kyungsoo que conhecia bem.

Diferente de Junmyeon, Kyungsoo não levava como prioridade agradar os outros. Ele apenas fazia esforço tentar não causar impressões negativas, mas impressioná-los não estava na sua lista de afazeres. Se não se tratasse de aparecer para chamar alguém com quem quisesse sair, vestia a roupa mais confortável do armário, apenas dando preferência às cores que gostava, ignorando as peças verdes sua avó lhe dava todo natal e aniversário.

Claro que aquela noite causava o mesmo sentimento de chamar alguém para sair, mas poderia ser qualquer um, e poderiam ser vários. Ainda que mais simples que o amigo, Kyungsoo também estava bonito naquela noite. De qualquer forma, deu um sorrisinho bobo, porque sabia que estando ao lado de Junmyeon, era quase sem graça em comparação. O amigo se puxava acima da média mesmo, então não era um problema, ele não era parâmetro de visual de visual mínimo esperado naquela festa.

Kyungsoo estava com um terno padrão, preto, e ignorou o uso de colete por baixo, como nos smokings. Sua mãe tinha reclamado um pouco por ter optado por algo mais simples, mas ele seguiu com esse traje de qualquer forma. Ela insistiu que ele usasse uma gravata borboleta e ele aceitou o pedido, mas não sabia se não parecia um pouco engomado demais com ela.

— Tem certeza que eu não tô muito ‘filhinho de mamãe’ com essa gravata? — perguntou meio indeciso a Junmyeon.

— Mas você é um filhinho de mamãe. — Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas, prestes a retrucar. — E você tá lindo, deixou sua mãe toda orgulhosa e eu também te achei um pitel. Se você não beijar ninguém a culpa não é da gravata, mas da sua lerdeza. De qualquer forma, não teria como trocar de gravata a essa altura do campeonato. Agora pega um soju, bobalhão — Junmyeon disse e se dirigiu ao bar, sendo seguido por Kyungsoo, que ria de sua sinceridade.

Agora mais confiante, e acompanhando por uma garrafinha cheia, Kyungsoo se escorou no balcão do barzinho da festa e começou a passear os olhos pelo salão, procurando por algum alvo para investir. Mais especificamente, o cara bonito que tinha visto acompanhado por uma garota mais cedo. Torcia para não serem um casal mas, se fossem, desencanaria facilmente e se jogaria na pista para negócio sem delongas.

Com alguma demora e depois de alguns bons e longos goles de soju, avistou os dois dançando um tanto longe de si. Pareciam se divertir muito juntos, principalmente durante as músicas mais melosas que tocavam. Cerrou os olhos como quem analisa uma situação como crítico especializado, mas não chegava a uma conclusão. Sem desconsiderar completamente como opção, seguiu observando a festa toda por algum tempo. Ninguém prendeu sua atenção, então a voltou a Junmyeon, que bebia drinques doces, mas fracos, sem querer fazer um estrago logo de cara. Diferente de sua mentalidade habitual, por ser uma comemoração única, pensava que teriam a noite toda para ficar alegrinhos. Mas Kyungsoo tinha em sua cabeça que, exatamente por ser uma comemoração única, é que tinha motivo para beber mais que de costume, e um outro fator também colaborava: bebida grátis. Não passava por sua cabeça um porre nem nada disso, e provavelmente não chegaria a vomitar no banheiro da festa caso passasse um pouco da conta, então seguiu esvaziando a pequena garrafa de soju e engatando um drinque em sequência.

Depois de um tempo considerável, as luzes foram ficando mais rápidas aos seus olhos, a música desconhecida tinha uma letra quase indistinguível aos seus ouvidos distraídos, e seu sorriso se alargava ainda mais. Bobo alegre, é isso que era a esse ponto.

Mas seu equilíbrio nas pernas seguia em boas condições, o suficiente para se jogar ao meio da pista erguendo sua garrafa e ostentando uma expressão de glória. Movia os ombros de um lado para outro, seguindo discretamente o ritmo da música, que era algum pop que provavelmente Junmyeon já tinha o feito ouvir em alguma das noites que passara em sua casa.

Saía um pouco do lugar conforme se balançava, e só foi tirado por alguns instantes do transe da batida porque alguém esbarrou em suas costas, o fazendo se virar para olhar se tinha feito a pessoa derramar bebida ou algo assim. Nisso, deu de cara com o rapaz bonito de mais cedo e, mesmo com o esbarrão, ele continuava dançando. OIhava para Kyungsoo com a mesma cara de bêbado alegre, sem fazer nenhuma menção de parar seus passos ou sair dali.

Já mais para lá do que para cá, Kyungsoo não perdeu tempo parado e voltou a se embalar seguindo o som, se soltando e arriscando movimentos mais exagerados conforme ele e o estranho pareciam entrar em uma dança conjunta. Naquela hora, a música pop fez uma transição progressiva para um garage rock que, apesar do gênero, não era desconsiderado em festas do curso — pelo menos não quando todo mundo já estava bêbado demais para reparar que estavam dançando com algo que não fosse realmente feito para fazer alguém levantar da cadeira. Engataram uns pulos, que sincronizavam com o movimento dos braços e que ganhavam força conforme o som da bateria se intensificava.

Em poucas frases, Kyungsoo reconheceu a música. _Reptilia_ , da The Strokes.

_I said, please don't slow me down if I'm going too fast_

**_Eu disse, por favor, não me faça ir devagar_ **

_You're in a strange part of our town_

**_Você está em uma parte estranha da nossa cidade_ **

_Yeah, the night's not over, you're not trying hard enough_

**_É, a noite não acabou, você não está tentando o bastante_ **

_Our lives are changing lanes, you ran me off the road_

**_Nossas vidas estão mudando de pista, você me jogou pra fora da estrada_ **

_The wait is over, I'm now taking over_

**_A espera acabou, estou tomando o controle_ **

_You're no longer laughing, I'm not drowning fast enough_

**_Você não está mais rindo, eu não estou me afogando rápido o suficiente_ **

— Eu amo essa porra! — gritou, apontando para cima, tentando indicar que se referia ao som.

— Eu também, puta merda! — Ouviu em resposta.

Ele então passou a pular ainda mais empolgado e, quando a música entrava em partes levemente mais calmas, fingia tocar uma guitarra e batia o pé no ritmo da bateria, enquanto seus ombros se alternavam, indo para frente para trás. O outro acompanhava seus passos, mudando umas coisas aqui e ali, balançando mais a cabeça e sacudindo os punhos.

Às vezes, por já estarem meio bêbados e dançando de uma maneira muito agitada e desordenada, se esbarravam de leve, os pés se batiam e causavam risos misturados com pequenas dores momentâneas.

Cantavam a letra alto, principalmente Kyungsoo, e ninguém reclamava, afinal a cada música, quem conhecia e gostava, cantava junto.

Junmyeon observava do bar, depois de ter ido e vindo, beijando gente aqui e ali, e decidiu se juntar à dança, já que Kyungsoo não parecia estar fazendo progresso no quesito ficar com o cara, então não seria um obstáculo maior do que a própria lerdeza do amigo.

Chegou junto, Kyungsoo o olhou animado e sorriu, como um convite para entrar na dança descoordenada, e o outro cara também fez uma reverência discreta com a cabeça, sem pararem em momento nenhum sua agitação. Junmyeon então foi começando a acompanhar o ritmo daqueles dois, mesmo que aquele tipo de rock não fosse sua praia.

Na verdade, se tratando de rock, só gostava mesmo de Queen. De resto, sua coleção musical era monopolizada pelo pop. E foi esse gênero que passou a tocar em seguida, numa aleatoriedade esquisita do DJ daquela festa, o que o fez pensar o que se passava na cabeça do cara para colocar coisas tão distintas em sequência na playlist. Talvez alguém tivesse enchido o saco para tocar aquele rock anterior. 

A noite seguiu, a playlist se mostrou uma bagunça completa a partir de certa hora, e Junmyeon alternava entre dançar com o amigo e o desconhecido, pegar mais bebida e levar mais alguém para um canto. Mulheres e homens passaram por seus lábios, cabelos de diferentes comprimentos se entrelaçaram em seus dedos. Vez ou outra ficava por um período muito longo longe de Kyungsoo, na esperança de que sozinho com o outro cara ele tomasse alguma iniciativa, assim como ele mesmo vinha tendo facilidade em tomar, mas não acontecia. Suspirava; o amigo estava enrolando demais, e talvez não houvesse noite longa que desse jeito naquilo.

Mas assim como não tomava atitude, Kyungsoo também não fazia menção de se afastar. Nem o outro cara, que em algum ponto da noite, quando foram ao bar buscar uma cerveja, papo indo papo vindo, disse seu nome: Byun Baekhyun. De ombros apoiados no balcão, ficaram ali conversando por muito tempo, recuperando as energias após tanta algazarra na pista, tendo que gritar um pouco para superar o som da música, vez ou outra precisando repetir as coisas para conseguirem se entender.

Baekhyun contou que havia levado um ano a mais para se formar do que Kyungsoo, porque dava prioridade a trabalhar um pouco além do que a grade curricular obrigatória permitia por semestre e assim ter como juntar um dinheiro para planos que tinha depois do curso.

Era provavelmente por isso, e porque estudavam em turnos diferentes, que não se conheciam de nenhuma turma, apesar de terem se formado no mesmo dia. Além desse fato, também não era sempre que tinha tempo para ir às festas do diretório, como também não era toda vez que Kyungsoo tinha interesse de passar a noite fora.

Contando a série de desencontros ao longo de quatro anos, era um milagre que tivessem se conhecido logo em seu último dia de faculdade, e riram da situação.

— Agora eu não sei se a gente só se viu agora porque o destino queria muito que isso acontecesse uma hora ou alguma coisa _estragou_ no último minuto os planos do destino e é por isso que foi assim, aos quarenta e cinco do segundo tempo — Baekhyun falou, sorrindo antes de virar o drinque de morango que há pouco havia pedido e já estava quase no fim. Seus cabelos grudavam na testa, já um tanto suados, tanto da dança de antes quanto do calor e bagunça causados pelo álcool. Kyungsoo se encontrava num estado parecido, com os fios curtos do cabelo puxados para trás e a camisa já meio grudenta no corpo.

— Não sei se essa coisa de destino é real, mas se é mesmo, puta que pariu, hein. — Os dois riram quando Kyungsoo deu ênfase ao final da sentença. — Mas enfim… Você disse antes que me achou legal cantando quando _Reptilia_ tocou, e eu não sei como achou isso sendo que a minha voz tá toda cagada de gritar. — Riu sem jeito. — Todo esse barulho... mas eu confesso que fiquei animado com você me acompanhando… você também sabia a letra toda, é fã dos Strokes?

— Mesmo com todo esse volume, a sua voz soou forte, tava interpretando a música de um jeito tão... — Na última palavra, puxou o ar, prendeu a boca e não concluiu. — E nah, eu ouço as bandas aleatoriamente… Se você me perguntar se eu conheço a discografia completa de alguma banda, eu não sei nem metade dos álbuns, de nenhuma. Mas pelo menos umas… — Baekhyun coçou a cabeça, pensando. — … duas músicas de cada uma dessas bandas de revival e indie eu devo conhecer, sim.

— É bem eclético, então. 

— Você chamaria de eclética uma pessoa que quase só escuta rock, ainda mais só desses nichos? — Baekhyun riu.

— Eu tô tão acostumado com os fanboys do Cyworld que só escutam umas duas bandas que sim, eu diria que você é eclético, dentro do estilo pelo menos. — Kyungsoo costumava passar seu tempo livre lendo e conversando sobre as músicas que gostava e as bandas que o despertavam interesse, na rede social mais acessada do país. Debatia sobre as letras, por ter um bom domínio do inglês, adquirido em aulas oferecidas na faculdade como disciplina extracurricular e por sua própria curiosidade de entender as músicas, comentava sobre as performances que encontrava online e ficava sabendo de turnês que provavelmente nunca viriam para suas terras. Ali, sempre acabava topando com alguém que ouvia uma ou outra banda e sobre resto, destilava críticas exageradas.

— Por isso eu prefiro o Myspace. — Com um gesto da mão, pediu licença para pegar a garrafa de cerveja de Kyungsoo, não recebendo resistência alguma, logo tomando uns goles. Quando devolveu, limpou a umidade do lábio inferior o puxando de leve para dentro da boca, os dentes o prendendo suavemente pouco antes de soltar de novo. Por fim, encarou Kyungsoo, que acompanhava cada movimento seu com os olhos, a boca entreaberta e a mão estática, pronta para receber a garrafa de volta.

— É? Além de ter menos frescura que no Cyworld, o que acha que eu encontraria de bom pelo Myspace? — perguntou, como se não levasse muita fé do potencial da rede social internacional.

— O meu perfil, talvez. — Baekhyun esboçou um sorrisinho sacana e apoiou o queixo na mão, com o cotovelo no balcão. — Tô sempre postando sobre o que ando ouvindo e lendo. — Fingiu que não tinha causado uma certa tensão de jogada de charme, continuando a resposta à dúvida do outro. — Se quiser umas recomendações, é só me adicionar.

Kyungsoo coçou a garganta e ajeitou sua postura. — Ah, então você costuma ler com frequência? Eu não leio seguido…

— Eu amo. — As palavras saíram meio arrastadas, mostrando que o drinque tomado e os goles roubados estavam adicionando efeitos aos que já estavam em curso, das bebidas anteriores ao esbarrão que deram na pista. — Os livros moldaram a minha vida… eu cagava pra isso também, até que comecei a matar tempo na biblioteca do colégio, sabe?

Às vezes, um dos efeitos do álcool é fazer a pessoa falar mais do que de costume e querer dar detalhes que ninguém pediu, e ele era essa pessoa depois de uns bons copos e de perguntas que davam brecha; além disso, estava começando a se empolgar com o assunto favorito. — A minha amiga tinha ficado doente naquele mês e eu não queria ficar sozinho no pátio no recreio, aí fiquei… eu fiquei na biblioteca, num dia tinha um livro em cima da mesa que eu sentava, com uma capa bonitinha, peguei de curiosidade… Aí, né... — Dessa vez foi ele que ajeitou sua postura, percebendo que estava enrolando um pouco a língua e no que dizia, parecendo meio abobado. Mas Kyungsoo também estava meio besta, então até achava engraçadinho aquele jeito confuso de contar a história. — Desde então eu peguei gosto pela coisa, me influenciou até pra escrever. — Conseguiu concluir, se esforçando para recuperar alguma seriedade.

— De tantas histórias que você leu…

— Eu quis criar as minhas próprias. — Se completaram e sorriram em confirmação.

— Então você é um cara que tem muito a dizer?

— Não acho que é isso… os personagens e a história deles têm muito mais a dizer do que eu. — Apesar de Kyungsoo não ter aquele envolvimento que o outro tinha com literatura e nem experiência com a criação de uma narrativa, achou ter entendido o que ele queria dizer. O silêncio que durou alguns instantes era de concordância, não foi desconfortável, e depois até trocaram um sorriso singelo. Kyungsoo achou aquela afirmação de Baekhyun algo bonito e, por um momento, quis ter um pouco daquele ponto de vista sensível sobre a própria criação, mas, principalmente, imaginou como deveria ser gratificante criar alguma coisa.

Kyungsoo nunca foi um cara muito artístico, do sentido de fazer algo do zero, conceber uma ideia. Até pensava que essa falta de ímpeto criativo tinha sido fator decisivo para escolher a área de exatas. Não é como se sentisse de todo mal com isso, mas definitivamente ficava com uma pontada de inveja de quem tinha facilidade para essas coisas.

Era alguém mais inclinado a reproduzir do que produzir. Tão interessado naquelas bandas de indie, post punk e garage rock, a influência que teve foi a aprender a tocar e o gosto por cantar. Com o violão que ganhara do avô no seu aniversário de quinze anos, aprendeu a tocar um repertório considerável depois de frequentar várias aulas dadas gratuitamente em uma oficina semanal do colégio. A voz ele soltava sempre que tinha a oportunidade de ficar isolado, sem medo de como poderia ser avaliado, sem a preocupação de acertar o ritmo de primeira. O que interessava era representar, com algo já pronto, o que ele não sabia articular com suas palavras, e assim dar uma forma menos abstrata às próprias emoções.

— Você deve ter muitas indicações de livros pra dar… Mas o que você me recomenda agora? Além de criar um perfil no Myspace pra te adicionar? — Era meio provocativo no seu tom, mas ainda sutil. Não sabia muito bem se conseguiria chegar em algum lugar com uma pergunta daquelas.

Baekhyun inclinou um pouco o corpo o tronco sobre o balcão, em sua direção, e seus olhos o encaravam intensamente. — Eu acho que além de me adicionar você deveria me— Antes que pudesse continuar a frase, a garota que o acompanhava mais cedo surgiu e o puxou pelo braço. Ela parecia um pouco mais bêbada que eles, e insistia para que ele fosse dançar com ela um pouco mais antes que a festa acabasse.

Sem ter muito como se livrar da insistência dela, não pôde fazer outra coisa senão a acompanhar.

— Logo eu apareço de volta — gritou enquanto era puxado para o outro lado da pista de dança pela mulher que já andava consideravelmente desengonçada.

Kyungsoo ficou um pouco sem reação por algum tempo, a mente vazia, processando o que poderia ter acontecido se aquela garota não tivesse aparecido naquela hora. E como ela apareceu, não sabia se aquilo, na verdade, não era como ter sido salvo pelo gongo, antes que tivesse participação numa atitude extraconjugal. Valia mais uma consciência limpa ou uma saliva trocada? Nisso apareceu Junmyeon com uma dose de tequila.

— Rapaz… — Estendeu o pequeno copo para ele. — Você vai precisar, hein.

— Me dá o sal e o limão, porra.

— Imediatamente. — Junmyeon alcançou o que foi pedido, sem demora.

— Cacete — disse, com a cara emburrada, e virou a dose rapidamente, chupando o limão e lambendo um pouco de sal logo depois de colocar sobre as costas da mão.

##########

Ao final da festa, quando todos se encaminhavam para a saída do salão para esperar quem os buscasse, Junmyeon e Kyungsoo pararam na calçada, esperando o táxi que chamaram. Por incrível que pareça, Kyungsoo não ficou tão podre de bêbado quanto era de se esperar de alguém que só podia encher a boca de álcool e não de beijos. Ao invés disso, ele estava apenas com a cara um pouco amarrada, as pernas meio bambas e com a vista cansada. Sabia que no dia seguinte a dor de cabeça viria.

Eis que avista Baekhyun novamente. Ele parecia procurar algo na multidão, com certa ansiedade, até que seus olhos se firmaram em si.

— Ah, ei, toma aqui. Pra caso você fique com preguiça de criar um Myspace — disse sorrindo e estendendo um guardanapo meio manchado de bebida, onde se via um número de telefone anotado.

Kyungsoo estava um pouco confuso e desconfiado. Passou por alguns raciocínios rápidos, e só o que conseguiu expressar foi:

— Mas e a sua nam— Nisso a garota de antes reapareceu, chamando a atenção de Baekhyun para que fossem logo para o carro que os esperava. Baekhyun se despediu com acenos.

— Me chama! — falou conforme era puxado pelo braço em direção a um carro branco. Foi o primeiro a entrar e, antes que a mulher o acompanhasse, outro cara apareceu, chamando a atenção dela. Quando o viu, ela o puxou desajeitadamente pela gola da camisa, e o beijou com força e pressa antes de finalmente embarcar junto com Baekhyun.

— Que. Porra. Foi. Essa — disse Kyungsoo, estático pela segunda vez na noite.

— Pelo menos ele não tava na intenção chifrar ninguém, né — Junmyeon comentou. — Vem, o táxi é aquele ali.

Kyungsoo foi puxado para dentro do táxi, e seguiu com a cabeça apoiada na janela durante toda aquela curta viagem, a cabeça batendo no vidro toda vez que o carro passava com pressa sobre uma lombada. Se a garota que acompanhava Baekhyun podia ir dormir tranquila sem nenhum chifre em sua cabeça, Kyungsoo faria brotar pelo menos um ali, na forma de um galo e pesado como sua consciência, aquele peso de ser um lerdo do caralho.

O número de telefone de Baekhyun estava em seu bolso, mas a oportunidade de beijar aquela boquinha agora era algo que estava longe do seu alcance. Pelo menos, por enquanto.


	2. Capítulo II

A manhã após a festa foi inaproveitável. Eram os dois caras jogados nas camas do quarto escuro em plena uma da tarde, sem conseguir tomar ânimo nem mesmo para ir até a persiana e abri-la, encarando apenas o breu nos momentos em que conseguiam abrir os olhos levemente inchados.

Kyungsoo e Junmyeon estavam moídos. Eles dormiram na casa deste último, que era mais perto do campus central, facilitando chegar mais rápido para poderem finalmente se atirar nos colhões e apagar logo em seguida. Lá também tinha mais o que fazer, quando tivessem alguma energia para tal.

Ainda que Junmyeon não tivesse tomado muito álcool desta vez, as horas acordado com música alta, picos de agitação na pista e escapadas para pontos mais escondidos do salão foram os ingredientes perfeitos para fazer com que quisesse dormir pelas próximas duas semanas.

Kyungsoo, que além de toda a energia que investiu na pista e na força na garganta, tinha virado mais copos do que de costume. Não era o suficiente para lhe embrulhar o estômago, mas o bastante para deixar sua cabeça zonza e pesada na manhã seguinte.

Nem mesmo o cheiro de comida que vinha do primeiro andar, provavelmente preparada pela mãe de Junmyeon, foi capaz de os tirar da cama. O cansaço era maior que a fome. Seguiram então daquela forma, deitados, vez ou outra tendo condições de pensar em uma coisa ou outra, às vezes simplesmente apagando por alguns longos minutos.

— O que você vai fazer agora? — Depois de um tempo, Kyungsoo questionou. A essa altura, já era mais de quatro horas da tarde, e eles ainda não tinham criado coragem para sair da cama, mesmo depois de horas intercalando entre acordar e tirar sonecas.

Depois de um pequeno bocejo, Junmyeon pensou por meio minuto. — Só trabalhar na empresa do meu pai e seguir o fluxo. — Por fim respondeu, simplista.

— Você é o estereótipo perfeito de playboy de fanfic, puta merda. — Kyungsoo afirmou, rindo. Existia uma diferença considerável entre as condições de vida que tinha e as do amigo, que vinha de um berço que não chegava a ser de ouro, mas tinha seu valor.

— E você lê fanfic, por acaso? Essa é nova. — Sabia que Kyungsoo não era um leitor ávido, assim como ele mesmo não era, então foi pego um pouco de surpresa por esse conhecimento específico.

— Foi por acidente, ok? Às vezes a internet nos leva a lugares…

— Eu posso imaginar…

— O Julian Casablancas era assim que nem você na que eu li.

— Nessa fanfic ele era bonitão e beijava tanto homens quanto mulheres?

— Bonitão eu acho que ele é sempre, né. Mas não, era fanfic hétero.

— Você tem um gosto muito duvidoso. — Junmyeon não especificou sobre qual das duas coisas se referia e, na verdade, era sobre as duas.

— Tá, tá, voltando ao assunto — Desviou o foco de seus interesses meio peculiares. —, você não tem perspectivas novas, agora que acabou o curso?

— Sinceramente? No máximo de sair de casa depois de um tempo. E de paz, né? A gente tá livre de certas responsabilidades agora. De resto… eu tô de emprego garantido, não tenho nenhum grande plano de vida… Mas e você? Você tem sempre muito mais paciência pra pensar sobre futuro do que eu, me conta aí então o que você tá tramando. — Depois de palavras carregadas de certo desânimo, na última sentença ele tomou um tom brincalhão e riu por fim.

— Primeiramente, que eu seja efetivado na empresa, né. Aí, conforme for ganhando melhor, vou começar a sustentar a casa pra que a minha mãe possa parar de trabalhar, vou dar uma vida boa pra ela. Honestamente, não tenho muita vontade de ficar longe dela.

— Isso é muito bonito, de verdade… — Junmyeon não tinha uma relação muito boa com os pais. Era mais algo que partia deles do que de si, sempre tendo sua capacidade subestimada. A partir de certo ponto, parou de fazer qualquer esforço para mudar a visão deles, e ficava satisfeito se alguém de fora o desse a aprovação de que tanto precisava. Então, ver uma relação como a de Kyungsoo com a mãe era algo distante e belo de se ver, e não entendia bem o sentimento de colocar algum familiar como prioridade.

Kyungsoo era um filho muito apegado, ainda mais porque foi criado só pela mãe, uma mulher doce e carinhosa a quem puxou muito de sua personalidade. Os avós também foram figuras muito presentes, e que o mimaram de um jeito positivo. Esse ambiente sempre o fez se sentir no lugar certo, protegido e amado, colaborando para que tivesse um psicológico muito saudável e nenhuma necessidade de viver longe dali.

— Eu espero que você também tenha uma perspectiva de vida mais bonita daqui um tempo, Junmyeon. Você tem muito brilho pra só desperdiçar assim, parado e sendo carregado pelo destino.

— Vamo ver né, vamo ver… — Junmyeon não criava muita expectativa sobre si mesmo, o que sempre causava um suspiro de derrota em Kyungsoo, que tentava o empurrar para frente, colocar um espelho para que ele reparasse em tudo que era capaz. Talvez Junmyeon tivesse amarrado as próprias pernas e não fosse capaz de fazer um movimento novo em direção ao seu futuro, enquanto Kyungsoo vinha correndo uma maratona com o mínimo de pausas para beber a água alcançada por seus parentes na torcida. Aquelas vozes de apoio o faziam ganhar velocidade a cada metro percorrido, enquanto Junmyeon ouvia apenas os demônios da própria cabeça.

Quando chegou lá pelas dezenove horas, finalmente estavam de pé e de banho tomado. Como era final de semana, os pais de Junmyeon saíram para um camping depois do almoço, e voltariam só na tarde de domingo, deixando a casa para os dois rapazes, que fariam questão de aproveitar como se fossem os donos. Poderiam transitar livremente pelos cômodos de samba-canção e regata, assistir filmes com o volume alto e ficar conversando até a madrugada, talvez tomando uma ou outra bebida da coleção dos pais de Junmyeon. 

Enquanto Kyungsoo preparava a  _ almojanta _ para eles, Junmyeon estava arrumando a bagunça que haviam deixado em seu quarto ao chegarem exaustos da festa no fim da madrugada. Tinham apenas jogado as roupas de festa pelo chão, Junmyeon emprestado uma de suas regatas para Kyungsoo e ambos caíram sobre os colchões, não demorando muito para apagarem.

Kyungsoo tomou um pequeno susto quando Junmyeon entrou com pressa na cozinha fazendo certo alarde.

— Cara, como você esqueceu disso? Não toma jeito, puta merda — Alcançou um guardanapo. — Tava no bolso da sua calça, que bom que eu olhei antes que você perdesse.

— Hã? 

— O que você acha? O número do carinha da formatura. Não lembra que ele te pediu pra chamar ele?

— Puta merda, sim! — Pegou o guardanapo, procurou seu celular, que estava jogado na mesinha de centro da sala, o abriu e foi ao menu de contatos, correndo para salvar o número. Logo em seguida, foi às mensagens, apertou para digitar uma nova e parou.

— Ok… mas o que eu falo?

— Simples, fala que é o Kyungsoo que ele conheceu na formatura.

— Só isso? Não tenho que perguntar se ele chegou bem em casa e se ficou de ressaca?

— “Oi, tudo bom? É o Kyungsoo da festa, você disse pra eu te chamar” — Com os olhos semi revirados e com um suspiro de impaciência, Junmyeon ditou o que Kyungsoo poderia escrever de mais óbvio. — Não é tão difícil, pelo amor de deus.

— Tá… — Um pouco receoso, digitou demoradamente no teclado numérico estreito daquele celular de abre e fecha e, depois de verificar se não tinha nenhum erro, enviou o SMS. — Pronto, tá feito. — Disse, com uma expressão um pouco ansiosa de insegurança.

— Viu? Que drama pra uma coisinha tão tranquila.

— Sei lá, vai que eu soasse muito desesperado ou coisa assim.

—  _ Ele _ te pediu pra chamar, besta. O cara te achou legal, fica tranquilo… Se você já perguntasse muita coisa logo na primeira mensagem, aí que ficaria um pouco exagerado.

— Ok, ok… — Coçou a nuca, encarando a telinha do celular. Depois de alguns instantes de uma espera, como se a resposta pudesse chegar tão rapidamente, fechou o aparelho e largou sobre a bancada da pia. — Tá, agora deixa eu terminar essa comida logo, que eu já tô fraco de fome.

— Também. Me chama quando terminar, tá? Vou aproveitar e ajeitar mais umas coisas lá em cima. — Antes que pudesse ir em direção às escadas, Kyungsoo chamou sua atenção.

— Não, fica aí, já tá quase pronto. Fica no sofá e fica cuidando o celular pra mim enquanto isso, aí me avisa se ele responder, por favor.

— Tá bom. — Junmyeon assentiu e foi se jogar no sofá, aproveitando para ligar a televisão e colocar em algum canal de cinema.

Depois que a refeição ficou pronta e Kyungsoo chamou para comer, Junmyeon não esqueceu de levar o celular para mesa, no caso do carinha responder Kyungsoo. Estava curioso, porque pouquíssimas vezes vira o amigo flertando, ainda mais conseguir passar uma noite inteira conversando com a mesma pessoa. Geralmente ele era do tipo que, quando criava coragem para chegar em alguém, só ficava nos beijos e, depois que separava os lábios, saía de perto por ficar sem jeito com o clima.

A novidade era curiosa, e o amigo queria ver se dessa vez o jogo não virava e ele finalmente teria a oportunidade de conhecer o lado romântico de Kyungsoo. Era um amigo muito carinhoso e zeloso, mas não fazia ideia de como ele era tentando criar outro tipo de laço com alguém. Durante os quatro anos da faculdade, Kyungsoo nunca teve quedinhas envolvendo sentimentos, só vontade de ficar em festas, mesmo. Junmyeon também não era lá muito fácil de cair nas graças do amor, mas já tinha acontecido vez ou outra, e Kyungsoo acompanhou tudo de perto.

Dessa vez, o fato de Kyungsoo criar expectativas sobre simples mensagens, fez com que Junmyeon percebesse que aquele cara prendeu a atenção do amigo de verdade, só não sabia ainda se era porque ele não conseguiu tomar vergonha na cara para beijar e agora queria matar a vontade ou se o papo fluiu tanto que mexeu com mais alguma coisa de Kyungsoo além da libido.

Depois de cada um ter dado pelo menos umas cinco colheradas, o celular sobre a mesa vibrou.

— Será...? — Os olhos de Kyungsoo se arregalaram um pouco de expectativa.

— Não, sua mãe. — Junmyeon ironizou.

— É ela mesmo. Oi mãe! — Kyungsoo atendeu a ligação com uma voz animada e carinhosa, mas seu semblante estava tomado de decepção. O lado bom é que a mãe não veria isso.

— Que azar. — Junmyeon falou baixinho, para não atrapalhar a conversa.

Depois de alguns minutos contando para mãe como foi a festa e a tranquilizando de que chegara bem à casa de Junmyeon, desviando da pergunta sobre o quanto havia bebido naquela noite, desejou boa noite à ela e desligou. Olhou para Junmyeon e fez uma cara de bunda.

— Eu não esperava que realmente fosse ela, tá bom? — Junmyeon se defendeu do olhar culpabilizador que recebia.

— Só vira essa boca pra lá e volta a comer, pel’amor.

Passado mais algum tempo, quando já estavam concentrados em um filme que Junmyeon tinha ficado sabendo com alguma antecedência que passaria em um canal de cinema por assinatura que acompanhava e estava bastante empolgado para assistir, a pipoca acabou. Junmyeon foi o encarregado de ir fazer mais, e esperou um dos intervalos do canal para ir até a cozinha preparar o mais rápido possível, de modo que voltasse a tempo para não perder nem um segundo da história.

Depois de colocar o milho na panela, percebeu que o visor do celular de Kyungsoo estava aceso, e foi então checar. Ali dizia, em letras miúdas o suficiente para aparecer na pequena tela de notificações do celular fechado, “ _ Nova msg Baekhyun” _ .

— Ele respondeu! — Enquanto a pipoca ainda não tinha nem começado a estourar, correu até o amigo que ainda esperava no sofá e lhe alcançou o telefone. — Lê aí!

Pegando o celular, Kyungsoo olhou a mensagem.

“ _ Achei que vc tinha esquecido ou jogado o número fora kkkk Oi! Chegou bem? Chegou a ter ressaca? Não estranharia, depois de cantar Reptilia toda com um desconhecido” _

— “Se você já perguntasse muita coisa logo na primeira mensagem, aí que ficaria um pouco exagerado.”

— Quê?

— O que você me falou pra não perguntar pra ele foi exatamente o que ele perguntou pra mim.

— Isso… é um ótimo sinal, então. Você tava com medo de parecer desesperado, ué, eu só evitei que você corresse o risco de se sentir assim. Mas se isso veio dele… viu, eu falei que ele te achou legal.

Kyungsoo respondeu àquelas perguntas e fez os mesmos questionamentos de volta rapidamente, e então largou o celular para comer as pipocas que ficaram prontas logo que o filme voltara do intervalo. Não checou o celular enquanto não terminou de assistir, para não atrapalhar Junmyeon, que estava muito interessado na trama. Enquanto um era ligado demais em uns rocks alternativos, o outro era fã de cinema, mais chegado em dramas, suspense e  _ noir/neo-noir _ .

Um tempo depois do filme acabar, foram jogar Uno. As partidas eram acirradas no início, e regadas do vinho mais barato da mini adega da família, só para que o prejuízo à coleção fosse menor. Nessa noite, Junmyeon ficou mais alcoolizado do que na festa, mas Kyungsoo também não ficava muito atrás. Foi já todo risonho que pegou o celular novamente, o abrindo de um jeito desajeitado e notando que Baekhyun havia respondido.

_ “Eu tbm cheguei bem, 1 pouquinho enjoado, mas bem. E sim, eu tive um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas passou rapidinho. Descansou bem?” _

Os últimos seis neurônios em funcionamento no cérebro de Kyungsoo depois de virar garrafa tiveram uma ideia. Provavelmente o restante do sistema nervoso entrasse em uma crise de arrependimento quando voltasse à programação normal, e Kyungsoo iria querer esconder a própria cabeça sob a terra. Mas aqueles seis neurônios eram brincalhões demais para dar qualquer importância a isso.

— E se eu ligar pra ele? — Perguntou a Junmyeon, que a essa hora já estava com treze cartas na mão, mas já sem fazer qualquer represália.

— Chama ele pra cá… Assim tem mais gente pra perder comigo.

— Eu nem conheço direito o cara... não vou chamar, ainda mais pra sua casa. E não pode, você tá bêbado.

— Você também tá bêbado.

— Mas você é o dono da casa bêbado.

— E você é meu convidado bêbado.

— Foda-se. — Procurou o número nos contatos para ligar. A espera para ele atender durou algum tempo. — Oi, Baekhyun... 

— Oi, Kyungsoo! Que surpresa você ligando a essa hora… — A voz de Baekhyun transmitia um pouco do quanto estava confuso com a chamada repentina.

— Eu liguei… eu não sei por que eu liguei, na verdade. Eu tô na casa do meu amigo e ele não para de perder pra mim no uno, tá até chato já. Você gosta de uno?

— Você tá bêbado? — Quando Baekhyun se deu conta, começou a rir.

— O vinho tava bom, ok? E a gente já não sabe muito o que fazer, a gente não quer sair mas… sei lá, o que você faz com seus amigos? A gente quer dicas — Dessa vez, foi Kyungsoo que desatou a falar depois de se atolar no álcool, como Baekhyun tinha feito um pouco na noite anterior. Só era bem mais aleatório que o apaixonado por livros.

— Ok, ok… — Tentou se recuperar do riso e pensar seriamente em algo que pudesse recomendar. — Ah, eu também tô na casa da minha amiga e a gente tá maratonando filmes que são sequência, sabe? Já tentaram?

— A gente acabou de ver um filme.

— Hmm, então… — Fez uma pausa e Kyungsoo pôde ouvir ele falar com alguém. — E se vocês testassem fazer receitas aleatórias e experimentassem pra ver se fica gostoso? Foi ideia da minha amiga aqui.

— Coloca no viva-voz, eu quero ouvir também! — Junmyeon pediu, meio manhoso por causa da bebida. Kyungsoo repetiu o que Baekhyun disse e fez o que Junmyeon pediu.

— O Kyungsoo cozinha muito bem! Você deveria vir provar! — Junmyeon gritou, sendo que o celular nem estava tão distante de si.

— Cala a boca! — Kyungsoo repreendeu, mas riu.

— Sério? Olha, eu e a Seulgi estamos com fome aqui, não faz uma tentação dessas, poxa…

— Só a pizza não adiantou! — Ouviram uma voz animada e feminina.

— Bem que eu queria uma pizza… Cara, e se eu fizesse uma pizza? — Kyungsoo se dirigiu a Junmyeon, e Baekhyun achou engraçado ver a impulsividade da embriaguez enquanto estava sóbrio.

— Você acha que isso vai prestar? Não sei nem se a gente tem como fazer isso aqui.

— Deixa eu ver o que tem pra usar — Meio cambaleante, Kyungsoo se ergueu e foi até a cozinha, sempre com o celular na mão, enquanto narrava as coisas para Baekhyun.

— Tem ovo, manteiga, abacaxi aqui…

— Fora do país parece que comem bastante isso de pizza de abacaxi, chamam de havaiana! — Baekhyun respondeu.

— Nem fodendo — Junmyeon apareceu e barrou o acesso à geladeira. —, aqui nessa casa você não recria essa atrocidade.

— Tá, sai, eu vou ver outra coisa então… tem banana. — Kyungsoo pegou a fruta, para ver se estava bem madura ou não. Quanto mais madura, mais doce.

— Vai se foder, porra! — Junmyeon detestava envolver frutas com refeições que, na sua cabeça, só fariam sentido se fossem salgadas ou, no máximo, levemente agridoces. Pipoca e pizza eram sagradamente salgadas, e alterar essa ordem natural das coisas era um pecado inaceitável. Pegou a banana da mão de Kyungsoo, e eles logo começaram a disputá-la.

Baekhyun acompanhava tudo do telefone. Não conseguia segurar o riso direito e nem sua amiga, que também prestava atenção à rinha de bêbados do outro lado da linha. Ter dado corda para o papo de Kyungsoo foi a melhor coisa que fez naquela noite, ainda que pudesse imaginar como o rapaz ficaria envergonhado assim que a bebedeira passasse.

Mas não julgava mal e um dos motivos é porque se imaginava facilmente fazendo a mesma coisa com sua melhor amiga; era algo bem típico deles também. Reparar nisso estando sóbrio era divertido, porque reforçava o quanto as decisões tomadas durante um porre parecem completamente plausíveis na hora. Tinha um número de histórias assim que, por pouco, quase não cabia contando nos dedos.

Foram madrugada a dentro naquela empreitada, Kyungsoo e Junmyeon dando cada detalhe do que acontecia na cozinha, Baekhyun e sua amiga rindo e dando sugestões dos passos seguintes que eles poderiam dar e todos eles comemorando quando alguma ideia mais arriscada não explodia a casa.

Conversaram até o amanhecer, quando Kyungsoo e Junmyeon caíram no sono no meio da chamada e a amiga de Baekhyun já estava sem conseguir manter os olhos abertos. Ele demoraria mais um pouco para dormir, tinha certa dificuldade, então aproveitou esse tempo para enviar um torpedo para Kyungsoo. Em pé diante da janela da sala de sua amiga, recebendo os primeiros raios de sol do dia, escreveu:

_ “Obg por hj, foi mt divertido. Espero que vc n fique com tanta ressaca, e dá um tempo na bebida!!! Cuida desse fígado. Cuida do seu amg tbm, ele tava mais encachacado do que vc, parece. Dorme bem.” _

Lá pelas três horas da tarde, Kyungsoo acordou, sentindo um gosto meio amargo e uma secura desagradável na garganta. Sua cabeça parecia meio pesada, e ele sentiu que a noite passada foi um pouco de exagero. Esse sentimento duplicou quando viu a bagunça na mesa de centro da sala e, depois de levantar do sofá e ir até a cozinha buscar uma água, a pilha anormalmente grande de louça suja na pia.

Essa sensação triplicou quando viu o SMS de Baekhyun. Não tinha esquecido da ligação que havia feito, e nem do quão longa foi, mas agora não sabia calcular o quão vergonhosa ela poderia ter sido. Como esperado, Kyungsoo queria esconder sua cabeça debaixo da terra assim que todo o seu sistema nervoso despertou da intoxicação alcoólica.

############

Depois de mandar mensagens pedindo mil desculpas pelo mico pago durante o final de semana e receber não apenas agradecimentos pelos momentos engraçados proporcionados, como também mais mensagens puxando assunto, Kyungsoo se tranquilizou um pouco, mas teve certeza de que não beberia novamente durante um bom tempo.

Sóbrio, foi capaz de desenrolar assuntos ainda mais interessantes com Baekhyun do que os da noite da festa de formatura, e foi conhecendo nele um cara não só charmoso e com um gosto musical legal, mas também sensível e com sonhos maiores do que suas mãos podiam alcançar naquele ponto de sua vida.

Baekhyun contou como também vinha de uma família de classe média-baixa, mais para baixa do que a de Kyungsoo, na verdade, e que a escolha de curso de ciências contábeis foi mais para ter garantia de sustento do que por gosto pela coisa. Ainda que desemprego fosse um risco em crescimento no país, era mais fácil de ser contornado com uma formação naquela área. Na realidade, Baekhyun não era exatamente um grande apaixonado pelas exatas, apesar de não odiar.

Como já havia dito quando se conheceram, sua praia era escrever. Porém, levava o interesse além, não sendo apenas um passatempo despreocupado, mas sim algo do qual desejava viver um dia. Sabia que era algo bem distante de sua realidade naquela altura da vida, só que fazia seus meios de pavimentar um caminho para chegar a essa possibilidade, mesmo que fosse para aquele se tornar um trabalho de meio período, como muitos autores têm.

— E foi por isso que eu me atrasei pra me formar. Eu tenho uma grana separada pra questão literária. Não sei se no fim vou usar pra ter como parar de trabalhar pra escrever; se vou investir em publicação; ou em viagem pra lugares que tenham forte ligação com os livros que gosto e onde pode ser que eu aprenda mais alguma coisa foda que vá me ajudar no meu próprio processo criativo, mas essa última opção foi a primeira coisa que pesou pra mim quando comecei com esse plano, mesmo sendo o motivo que soa mais bobo.

Estavam há duas horas conversando por chamada telefônica quando Baekhyun abriu esse detalhe de sua vida. Apesar de Kyungsoo não ser lá muito do tipo leitor e muito menos metido com escrita literária, ficava imerso e admirado ouvindo o outro falar sobre as coisas que o deixavam empolgado, o que o dava grandes expectativas de vida e como imaginava que seria quando chegasse lá.

Em comparação, sentia como se fosse alguém com ambições muito pequenas e sem graça. Os sonhos mais altos, como participar de uma banda ou coisa do tipo, deixara nas memórias desbotadas da adolescência, porque eles já não tinham espaço na sua vida corrida de adulto. Nunca tinha pensado nessa mudança de mentalidade como algo deprimente mas, analisando naquele momento, não teria perdido o brilho da juventude rápido demais?

Depois de comentar com lisonjeios tudo o que Baekhyun contou sobre suas perspectivas de futuro, o silêncio em que permaneceu pelos instantes que se seguiram causaram certo estranhamento a Baekhyun.

— Eu falei alguma coisa errada? Por que você não me conta de você?

— Não, não! — Kyungsoo se apressou para evitar um mal entendido. — Você não disse nada errado, tanto que eu até falei o quanto achei foda, eu só… tá muito interessante saber sobre você, pode continuar.

— Mas eu já fale— Foi interrompido.

— Não tem problema, sério mesmo, eu até queria saber mais coisas… Ah, me fala mais do que achou das outras músicas dos Strokes que eu te falei.

— Ah, então… — E Baekhyun seguiu o assunto, meio a contragosto. Pôde perceber que Kyungsoo fugira do assunto bruscamente, mas não conseguia entender o motivo. Chegou a ficar um pouco desconfortável, porque agora o outro sabia várias novas coisas sobre si, enquanto o que lhe foi apresentado fora tão pouco. Tentou relevar pensando que talvez Kyungsoo ainda estivesse se sentindo exposto demais por ter passado horas fazendo bobagem bêbado ao telefone mas, ainda assim, Baekhyun não estava satisfeito com essa teoria.

Mesmo com esse clima esquisito, foram capazes de contornar o momento estranho e passaram mais umas boas horas daquela sexta-feira à noite conversando. Quando chegou a uma hora da manhã, se despediram apenas por já estarem com as gargantas cansadas e os olhos, pesados demais para manterem abertos.

— Boa noite, Kyungsoo. Acho que a gente perdeu a noção do tempo mesmo. — Riu soprado, já deitado em seu travesseiro e coberto pelo edredom, a luz do quarto já apagada.

— Mas é porque foi legal, vai dizer? Pelo menos eu achei… — Kyungsoo já estava da mesma forma, encolhido em sua cama.

— Eu também achei… se você puder, vamos fazer isso mais vezes, que tal?

— Fim de semana que vem?

— Fim de semana que vem, então.

— Mas mensagem eu posso todo dia, tá? Só não posso prometer de responder rápido…

— Eu também. Combinado então?

— Combinado. Boa noite, Baekhyun.

Fecharam seus celulares, sorriram na escuridão do quarto e foram se deixando cair no sono. O advento dos pacotes de chamada ilimitada de operadora para operadora enfim tinham utilidade em suas mãos, e as noites solitárias de final de semana também. As horas de sono talvez fossem afetadas mas, com certeza, o número de sonhos dos mais variados cresceria consideravelmente, depois de tantas conversas extensas sobre assuntos aleatórios.

  
  


########

  
  


— Pra falar a verdade, eu achei que você tava com a sua namorada naquela festa.  
Duas semanas já haviam se passado desde a primeira ligação, e eles vinham se falando todos os dias, fosse por mensagens de texto ou chamadas. A intimidade entre eles cresceu muito rápido nesse curto espaço de tempo, e já não tinham tantos papas na língua para questionar e responder um ao outro. Isso fez Kyungsoo criar coragem de tocar no assunto das suas primeiras impressões no dia da festa de formatura, começando por aquela que foi uma hipótese levantada por Junmyeon.

— Aquela era a minha melhor amiga, a Seulgi. Kyungsoo, eu sou gay. — Houve um pequeno silêncio. Baekhyun pensava que Kyungsoo havia notado desde o início.

— Olha, depois de duas semanas falando com você, já consegui ter ideia de que hétero você não é. — Depois de instantes pensando, um pouco estático pela resposta direta do outro, respondeu.

— Ah, e como você chegou a essa conclusão sem eu ter te falado nada antes, hein? — Baekhyun questionou, com um tom provocativo.

— Eu acho que caras héteros não viram madrugadas conversando no telefone com caras que não são héteros.

— Com caras héteros pode?

— Eu não sei, eu não sou hétero. — Kyungsoo respondeu, simplista.

— Então como você pode ter tanta certeza de que caras héteros não podem virar madrugadas no telefone com caras que não são héteros?

— Deixei bem claro que  _ acho _ , não que tenho certeza.

— Ah, mas você deu a entender. — A esse ponto, Baekhyun já estava forçando a barra de propósito.

— Mas foi apenas um palpite.

— Baseado  _ em _ …?

— Não sei, porra! — Kyungsoo já não conseguia segurar a gargalhada com aquele diálogo sem pé nem cabeça.

— Não acho que uma coisa tenha a ver com a outra, mas você acertou, eu sou o oposto de hétero. Então, você também não é hétero?

— Acho que depois de tantas bocas masculinas beijadas ao longo de quatro anos de faculdade, seria meio difícil um cara continuar se dizendo hétero, né?

— De fato. Você parou pra contar quantas foram?

— Hm, umas… 10?

— Cabendo nos dedos ainda dá pra manter mais fácil o controle do número.

— A gente é do ramo da contabilidade, mas não precisa levar tão ao pé da letra. Provavelmente eu já esqueci uma e outra. E você, tem ideia?

— Umas sete.

— Só?

— Eu sou muito tranquilo, Kyungsoo. — Respondeu, sereno, mesmo com o outro meio alarmado.

— Se foram tão poucas as vezes que você beijou, deve ser muito exigente, então... — Existia um tom de desânimo na voz de Kyungsoo.

— Não digo exigente… ok, talvez.

— Se você não me dissesse isso, ia continuar acreditando que, antes da sua amiga te puxar pra pista, você tava insinuando que era pra gente se beijar.

— E estava. — Houve mais um silêncio.

— … Baekhyun? — Kyungsoo estava perplexo com o modo como o outro jogava as informações como se fossem nada.

— Kyungsoo. — Não tinha como ser visto, mas Baekhyun ostentava um sorrisinho ardiloso. Tinha certeza que havia deixado o outro desconcertado com a resposta, tão direta que fora.

— Puta que pariu, Seulgi. — Por fim, depois de alguns instantes e um suspiro de derrota, foi a única coisa que Kyungsoo foi capaz de dizer.

— É, digo o mesmo. Na verdade, já disse.

— E ela?

— Prometeu que nunca mais vai ficar tão bêbada.

— Todo mundo diz isso.

— Você também.

— E você?

— Depende do estrago. Me lembre de nunca mais misturar cinco bebidas e ir trabalhar no dia seguinte. O estado do banheiro do escritório não fica dos melhores.

— Ah.

Apesar de Baekhyun ter deixado praticamente escancarado o fato de Kyungsoo ser boa pinta e fazer seu tipo, mesmo sendo bastante seletivo, eles seguiram conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Essa insinuação passou a ocorrer ocasionalmente, mas Kyungsoo não fazia nada sobre isso. Porém, pensava naquilo com certa frequência, inflando seu ego de leve e, conforme Baekhyun ia se tornando mais e mais presente e importante nos seus dias, mesmo sem estarem se vendo pessoalmente, aquela informação o deixava mais abestalhado sempre que lembrava.

#####

Baekhyun nunca teve o costume de ouvir música antes de dormir porque, no lugar disso, lia até que não aguentasse mais de exaustão e acabasse apagando. Geralmente, isso demorava; ele tinha um pouco de insônia, o que explicava olheiras profundas que não sumiam de seu rosto. Já era algo presente na sua aparência há tanto tempo, que se tornara um ponto marcante de sua fisionomia. Não existia Baekhyun sem olheiras e olhos pesados.

Já não sabia se aquele hábito é que levara à insônia ou se a insônia que o fizera procurar um meio de se ocupar nas altas horas da madrugada. Nunca procurou um meio de ajustar suas horas de sono, também. Frequentemente, dormia apenas o suficiente para aguentar as horas de trabalho, que levava num ritmo penoso, muitas vezes.

Porém, esse hábito, mesmo que apenas nas noites de sexta-feira para sábado e de sábado para domingo, vinha sendo interrompido. O telefone, que não ficava desligado em momento algum, sempre na espera, passou a tomar um posto importante naquelas horas, antes voluntariamente solitárias.

Não se arrependia daquela mudança, na verdade. Apesar de ser um leitor ávido e sempre ficar com expectativa pelo próximo livro, não tinha uma pressa tão absurda de terminar suas leituras ao ponto de ficar estressado por atrasar um pouco seus compromissos literários para fazer outra coisa que também fosse interessante.

Conversar com Kyungsoo por horas a fio se mostrava um aprendizado tão grande quanto ler. Saber mais daquelas bandas que já ouvia vez ou outra, conhecer outras tantas das quais sequer ouviu falar, vez ou outra saber de algum filme foda, porque Junmyeon pegou o celular de Kyungsoo para espalhar a palavra do cinema; todas aquelas coisas novas eram tão gostosas quanto devorar um bom livro. Talvez, aquelas horas investidas junto ao telefone tivessem até o poupado de alguma leitura meia boca, mas poderia nunca vir a saber.

Em mais um sábado à noite, estavam eles novamente passando horas e horas jogando papo. Havia sido uma semana cansativa para os dois e eles não tinham qualquer ânimo para sair de casa e fazer uma noitada, mas precisavam de alguma dose de distração para se recuperarem dos fardos dos dias anteriores.

Foi lá pela meia-noite, que Kyungsoo tocou no assunto de ter tido um período da sua adolescência em que costumava adormecer ouvindo rádio. Era justamente uma fase em que tinha dificuldade para dormir cedo e apenas locutores de voz branda eram capazes de fazê-lo aos poucos, sem que se desse conta, se desligar. Algumas músicas também conseguiam cumprir esse papel naquelas noites agitadas. Quando Baekhyun disse que nunca tinha tentado isso, Kyungsoo teve a ideia de ele mesmo substituir o rádio. 

— Espera, vamos tentar uma coisa. — Baekhyun pôde ouvir uns barulhos do outro lado da linha, e se perguntou o que Kyungsoo estava aprontando. Depois de mais alguns instantes, ouviu um acorde de violão.

— Merda, tá desafinado. Momentinho. — Conseguiu ouvir então que Kyungsoo estava afinando as cordas e que não demorava muito para acertar a nota exata delas. — Faz dois dias que eu não toco, aí ficou assim.

— Mas dois dias é pouco tempo…

— Instrumento de corda fica desafinado até quando a temperatura muda. Outros tipos de instrumento eu não sei. Você nunca tocou nada? — Perguntava enquanto faltava afinar apenas duas cordas.

— Nunca. Até já pensei que seria legal, mas sei que não me dedicaria a mais uma coisa o suficiente pra aprender.

— Não é tão difícil, mas realmente precisa de alguma dedicação e de criar uns calos nos dedos. — Riu.

— Escrever à mão me deu calo num dos dedos, conta? — Baekhyun perguntou e Kyungsoo olhou para os próprios dedos, tentando imaginar qual era a posição do calo mencionado.

— Deu no ladinho do dedo do meio, né? Mas não, os calos de tocar são nas pontas dos dedos, sabe? De apertar muito as cordas na parte do braço do violão pra fazer as notas.

— Ah, essa eu passo, obrigada. Escrever tem a alternativa de ser no computador e evitar isso, é até o que eu passei a fazer. Minhas mãos são bonitas demais pra isso, não quero estragar. — Brincou.

— Que nem você?

— Oi?

— Bonitas que nem você? — Pela primeira vez era Kyungsoo a tomar iniciativa em um flerte e aquilo surpreendeu um pouco Baekhyun.

— Mais delicadas, eu diria. Mas obrigado. — Deu uma risadinha.

— Enfim — Kyungsoo deu uma leve tossida e voltou a si, não exatamente arrependido de ter tomado coragem de falar alguma coisa mais afetada, mas um pouco encabulado. Fez de conta que não tinha acabado de dar em cima do outro descaradamente e seguiu com seu plano inicial. —, se você reconhecer, me diz. — Começou a tocar o violão que agora estava devidamente afinado. Depois de alguns acordes, foi a vez de sua voz tomar de assalto os ouvidos de Baekhyun, que ficou admirado com a beleza daquele timbre.

_ Well I don't feel better _

**_Bem, não me sinto melhor_ **

_ When I'm fucking around _

**_Quando estou vagando por aí_ **

_ And I don't write better _

**_E eu não escrevo melhor_ **

_ When I'm stuck in the ground _

**_Quando estou preso no chão_ **

Baekhyun tentava fazer um esforço para reconhecer aquela música, mas não conseguia. Não sabia se de fato não conhecia ou se Kyungsoo a interpretava de uma forma muito diferente da original, sabia apenas que, ao menos na voz e nos dedos de Kyungsoo, estava gostando muito dela. A pronúncia de Kyungsoo também era muito boa e podia perceber que ele sabia a letra de cabo a rabo, não se enrolando em nenhuma palavra ao longo de toda a canção.

— E aí? — Kyungsoo perguntou instantes depois de tocar a última nota.

— A sua voz é linda demais, Kyungsoo. — O tom com que Baekhyun falou aquelas palavras era de uma doçura e um encantamento genuíno que deixou Kyungsoo sorrindo como um besta, sem nem conseguir reagir de primeira, soltando apenas uns sons meio engasgados por alguns segundos.

— É? É sério mesmo? Eu quis dizer se você tinha reconhecido a música… É  _ Heart In A Cage _ , dos Strokes.

— Eu não reconheci, mas achei linda na sua voz. Você sabe um monte de letra, né? Principalmente deles.

— Acho que a coisa que eu mais gosto de fazer na vida é aprender músicas, mesmo… e obrigado, de verdade. — Eles não podiam ver um ao outro, mas cada um sorria como um bobo do outro lado da linha.

— Um dia você canta todo seu repertório pra mim, tá?

— Se você tiver uns quatro dias da sua vida disponíveis — Brincou e Baekhyun riu.

Até esse ponto, Baekhyun não tinha mencionado a Kyungsoo os seus problemas de insônia. Sem saber que o outro demorava a adormecer, disse:

— Ok, agora é pra valer, essa eu vou cantar pra você dormir.

— Certo então, já estou deitado no meu travesseiro, preparado.Boa noite, ó — Baekhyun respondeu como se fosse fácil assim e então Kyungsoo desejou boa noite de volta, contou até três e iniciou então outra série de acordes.

Estendeu a introdução bem além da original, na esperança daquelas notas tranquilas fazerem Baekhyun ir apagando pouco a pouco. Este então ficou em silêncio absoluto, não se mexeu mais e apenas respirava fundo. Seus ouvidos estavam plenamente atentos à canção. Depois de um bom tempo, quando já pensava que Baekhyun já havia caído no sono, Kyungsoo começou a cantar baixinho, mas ainda de forma que era suficientemente audível ao outro lado do telefone.

_ Will you put my hands away? _

**_Você vai afastar minhas mãos?_ **

_ Will you be my man? _

**_Você vai ser meu homem?_ **

_ Serve it up, don't wait _

**_Sirva, não espere_ **

Aquela música Baekhyun conhecia bem.  _ Hands Away _ , da Interpol. Tinha uma letra ridiculamente curta, mas notoriamente  _ gay _ . Esse tipo de coisa não passava despercebida de Baekhyun, que vivia no MySpace lendo análises de letras e que também fazia parte de grupos internacionais LGBT. Misturando as duas coisas, poderia dizer que conhecia maior parte das produções homossexuais dentro do rock, até porque, infelizmente, não eram tantas quanto gostaria.

Depois de terminar de tocar, Kyungsoo desligou, acreditando que o outro já deveria até estar sonhando. Baekhyun ainda ficou acordado por um bom tempo sorrindo sozinho, enquanto lia na internet relatos de outros homens gays que conheceram alguém interessante por causa do gosto em comum por uma banda ou música e história era o que não faltava. Agora ele era uma delas, ainda não escrita, mas em desenvolvimento.

#########

Já tinha se passado pouco mais de um mês desde que começaram a manter aqueles papos por SMS e ligações, indo dormir tarde por ficar conversando sobre álbuns que Baekhyun não conhecia e sobre livros que Kyungsoo nunca antes cogitou  em  ler.

Kyungsoo pensou que talvez fosse a hora para tomar coragem e fazer um convite para darem uma saída, comer a macarronada italiana que Baekhyun disse ser sua comida favorita e, quem sabe, fortalecer ainda mais aquela amizade com pitadas de flerte que crescia através da pequena tela do telefone.

" _ Então, talvez eu leia mesmo aquele Grande Gatsby que vc falou assim que receber meu próximo salário pra comprar. Agr sou eu que vou fazer uma recomendação: ouve Arctic Monkeys. Eles estrearam em janeiro com um puta álbum bom. E além disso, tbm recomendo da gente sair pra comer o espaguete que vc falou, eu quero provar. O q acha? _ " Ficou mais tranquilo de toda a mensagem ter cabido em um SMS só e apertou o botão para enviar, um pouco ansioso, com expectativa. A resposta demorou um pouco mais do que de costume naquelas madrugadas dos finais de semana, em que estavam menos atarefados. Se perguntou se algo na sua mensagem estava errado.

Antes que continuasse se perguntando sobre seu tom no texto, a resposta veio, e ele abriu rapidamente.

" _ Eu fico feliz que vc esteja cedendo às minhas recomendações, hihi. Vai gostar. Eu acho. Espero, pelo menos. E pera, vou catar aqui se consigo baixar esse álbum no Ares. Sobre sair, infelizmente não vai dar. 2 dias depois da formatura eu vim trabalhar em Jeju, na contabilidade do spa em que o amigo do meu tio trabalha, ele conseguiu me recomendar. Eu volto, talvez, só em janeiro, se conseguir um emprego melhor aí )=” _

Puta merda, pensou. Frustrante, e agora não era só por não poder dar uns beijinhos, mas porque tinha um sentimento de amizade por Baekhyun e já estava imaginando altos passeios com ele por toda a cidade de Gimhae, passando pelos lugares sobre os quais comentavam durante madrugadas a fio. Ainda não conhecia a biblioteca pública, que ficava no prédio da prefeitura por dentro, nem o sebo favorito de Baekhyun e o outro ainda não tinha ido à loja de instrumentos e CDs usados perto da estação, que Kyungsoo tanto amava.

De fato, em Gimhae, ainda mais no verão, não havia tantas oportunidades novas de emprego. A sorte de Kyungsoo era estar estagiando no mesmo escritório de contabilidade há dois anos e ter conseguido efetivação logo que conseguiu o tão suado diploma. No caso de quem não estava empregado ainda, ir para um lugar turístico na alta temporada era uma boa. Além disso, imaginou como Baekhyun deveria estar aproveitando o tempo livre ; curtindo o sol sobre os morros verdes e correndo descalço pela areia da praia durante o pôr-do-sol de domingo. O lugar era absurdamente lindo, sempre via na televisão.

Restava se contentar com aquela amizade à distância. Conversar com ele era uma das melhores partes do dia, perdendo apenas para quando podia passar um tempo na casa de Junmyeon fazendo várias comidas e bebendo durante partidas de video-game. Pensou como seria se Baekhyun fizesse parte desses momentos e pareceu uma ideia muito agradável, que esperava que um dia fosse possível. Será que Baekhyun gostava de Xbox? Ou ele iria gostar mais de assistir aos filmes que Junmyeon fazia Kyungsoo assistir depois de ouvir falar muito bem deles?

#####

Um ano havia se passado desde a formatura e o início da amizade dos dois, mas nem sinal de emprego para Baekhyun em Gimhae. Kyungsoo até tentou ver se poderia recomendá-lo à empresa que trabalhava, passou o currículo que Baekhyun o mandou por email ao pessoal do RH mais de uma vez, mas eles não estavam contratando mais ninguém há um bom tempo.  
Mesmo com a distância, a amizade só crescia. Talvez outros sentimentos também, mas sobre isso mantinham silêncio. No máximo flertavam aqui e ali, mas na maioria das vezes fingiam que não passava de brincadeira. Na verdade, aqueles sentimentos ficavam nas entrelinhas, suspensos, através de uma pequena tensão no ar. O coração acelerava uma batida quando o celular tocava, porém não entravam nesse assunto, nem era necessário. Existia uma suspeita de ambos os lados sobre as emoções de cada um, mas não poderiam fazer nada sobre isso, de qualquer maneira.

Pelo menos, não até Baekhyun ter uma ideia.

Kyungsoo estava em vias de conseguir suas primeiras férias desde que começara a trabalhar como funcionário efetivo. Mencionou esse fato a Baekhyun em uma tarde de final de semana, quando disse que finalmente teria tempo de ler um livro calhamaço que o outro tinha o recomendado.

— Espera… por acaso você tem um dinheiro guardado?

— Eu não vou comprar os outros livros dessa série antes de ver se gosto do primeiro volume, Baekhyun, nem adianta tentar me convencer.

— Não, não é isso! É que se você vai entrar de férias… e se você viesse pra cá? Também estou prestes a entrar de férias por agora, daqui uns dias, na verdade. Eu falei do dinheiro só porque a passagem é carinha, mas você poderia ficar aqui em casa… ah, e tem o gasto com passeio, etcetera.

— É sério, Baekhyun?

— Se você topar… vem passar as férias comigo, Kyungsoo. — A voz de Baekhyun era quase manhosa.

— Tá, deixa eu ver se dá… — Kyungsoo ria e não sabia se era pelo jeitinho com que Baekhyun pedia, por aquele ser um convite súbito ou de nervosismo mesmo. Quando as coisas ficaram tão rápidas a ponto de ser algo aceitável ficar durante um período inteiro de férias na casa do outro?

Kyungsoo começou então a fazer um planejamento de viagem. Não teria a antecedência com a qual preferia contar, mas isso não diminuía suas expectativas. Na verdade, de tão animado que estava, o fato daquele convite ter surgido em cima da hora era uma exceção que estava longe de o aborrecer por falta de preparo. Ainda assim, tinha que ter certeza que conseguiria se manter naquela ilha turística.

— Junmyeon, o que eu levo pra Jeju?

— Cara, é meia-noite, pel’amor… e Jeju? Que tem Jeju?

— Esqueci que você ia pra festa ontem à noite, desculpa… É, Jeju, e vou passar as férias com o Baekhyun.

— Quando isso chegou a esse nível? — Kyungsoo não podia ver, mas Junmyeon pulou na cama do outro lado da linha.

— Eu me pergunto o mesmo. Agora tá, me ajuda aí porque eu tenho só cinco dias até as minhas férias começarem.

— Tá… Então, eu fui só uma vez pra lá, quando ainda era adolescente… eu lembro só de ter levado roupas bem leves, mesmo. O resto tudo dá pra conseguir lá, é um lugar bem grande.

— Obrigado. Mais alguma dica?

— A praia Woljeongri. Ela é linda demais e tem muito lugar bom pra comer.

— Me pegou pela comida.

— Eu sabia.

Não tinha certeza de onde ficava essa praia e nem se teria condições de visitá-la com Baekhyun, mas ficou com curiosidade, principalmente depois de ver algumas fotos na internet. Tinha mais o detalhe de que não sabia em que parte da ilha de Jeju Baekhyun estava morando, e podia ser um bocado longe de Woljeongri.

Dois dias depois, com os cálculos financeiros já feitos e expectativas de viagem criadas, Kyungsoo ligou para pegar informações básicas que deveria ter perguntado de primeira.

— Então, em que parte de Jeju você tá mesmo, Baekhyun? É Jeju, a capital, região metropolitana de Jeju ou outra parte de Jeju?

— Pois eu falei de um jeito muito vago mesmo, desculpa. — Baekhyun riu um pouco. — É região metropolitana, tô em Gujwa-eup.

Kyungsoo estava comemorando por dentro porque não poderia haver coincidência melhor: Woljeongri ficava exatamente onde Baekhyun estava.

— Você já foi à Woljeongri? O Junmyeon falou que é muito linda e eu catei umas fotos aqui, quero muito ir.

— Eu vou lá todo dia — Baekhyun respondeu animado. — Ele não te mentiu, é um lugar lindo demais. Acaba o expediente e eu vou direto pra lá, nunca vou enjoar.

— É melhor não enjoar mesmo, vai ter que me mostrar cada canto desse lugar.

— Às ordens, senhor —  respondeu brincalhão ao tom mandão que Kyungsoo usava com alguma frequência.

#########

A mãe de Kyungsoo não recebeu tão bem a notícia da súbita viagem do filho. Não é como se ela tivesse iniciado uma briga, mas Kyungsoo não precisava contar apenas com sua expressão para saber o quão desgostosa e apreensiva ela estava com aquilo.

— Como isso do nada, Kyungsoo? — Ela estava parada junto ao batente da porta do quarto dele com as mãos na cintura, o observando arrumar a mala.

— Eu quero aproveitar bem as minhas férias, mãe. Tô trabalhando direto há três anos, já terminei a faculdade, acho que eu mereço, né? E não se preocupa, vou ficar na casa de um amigo —  falou a última sentença como se isso fosse a apaziguar de alguma forma. Não funcionou.

— Que amigo é esse, Kyungsoo, eu conheço por acaso? — Como quase tudo nessa vida tem um lado bom e um ruim, esse era o da criação que Kyungsoo recebera: Tendo tanto amor e cumplicidade em casa, o preço que pagava era da mãe marcar em cima e proteger demais, apesar dele já ser um homem feito. Por vezes, era complicado manter a privacidade e tomar decisões de uma hora para outra sem que ela começasse a reclamar. Esse até era um dos motivos de ter o hábito de planejar tudo com antecedência, porque assim dava tempo da mãe digerir seus planos sem fazer alarde de última hora.

— Não, não conhece. Ele era da faculdade. — Omitiu o fato de se conhecerem apenas da festa de formatura para não deixar a mulher ainda mais nervosa.

— Olha… você sabe que isso não vai me deixar tranquila, né? Mas tá, vai… Só não me deixa um dia sequer sem notícias, tá certo?

— Pel’amor, eu já tenho vinte e cinco anos, mãe… Eu vou te dar notícias, mas não porque você precisa me monitorar e sim porque quero compartilhar as coisas legais da viagem. Você sabe que eu te levaria junto se não fosse ficar na casa de outra pessoa, não sabe? — Mesmo com aquele comportamento desagradável que a mãe tinha, ele não deixava de tentar contornar a situação com uma resposta doce e amigável. Talvez fosse exatamente por essa falta de firmeza da sua parte que a mãe não mudasse, mas não  seria agora, faltando um dia para a viagem, que iria fazer algum esforço e quem sabe arranjar uma briga feia.

— Tá, tá… — A mãe respondeu, saindo de perto.

#########

Quando o avião estava prestes a pousar em Jeju, Kyungsoo não sabia se seu coração estava acelerado por ver a beleza da costa praiana através da pequena janela ou se por medo da descida. Nunca havia andado de avião, e a decolagem já tinha sido motivo de uma bela crise de nervosismo. A inclinação da aeronave em direção à terra firme então, fez Kyungsoo prender o ar de tal forma que quase o fez desmaiar.

Devidamente recuperado e comendo o único lanche do aeroporto que não custava sua alma, uma mini barra de chocolate, esperava Baekhyun vir buscá-lo. O aeroporto era a mais de uma hora de ônibus de Gujwa-eup, e o anfitrião temia que ele se perdesse se fosse sozinho. Na verdade, o próprio Baekhyun se perdia fácil, mas pelo menos assim Kyungsoo teria alguém para se perder junto com ele, caso acontecesse.

— Você não precisava... — Kyungsoo respondeu meio dengoso assim que viu Baekhyun correndo esbaforido em sua direção. Tinha achado muito esforço do outro passar mais de uma hora em um ônibus só para ter que passar mais de uma hora de novo logo em seguida.

— Precisava sim, cala a boca — Baekhyun respondeu num tom adorável, o abraçando logo em seguida. — Eu tô muito feliz que você aceitou meu convite. — Sua voz saiu abafada no ombro de Kyungsoo.

— E eu tô muito feliz de você ter me convidado. — A voz de Kyungsoo também saiu abafada pelo ombro de Baekhyun no meio daquele abraço que foi ficando cada vez mais apertado. Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, mas não foi algo desconfortável ou constrangedor, era um silêncio acolhedor. Depois de tantas horas, de tantos dias, semanas e meses falando sem parar ao telefone, poderem ficar calados assim tão perto um do outro trazia muito mais emoções do que palavras.

Junmyeon sempre achava engraçado como Kyungsoo e Baekhyun podiam funcionar tão bem mesmo tão longe. Nunca tivera uma amizade à distância, então o fato de que eles já se conheciam tão bem mesmo tendo se visto ao vivo apenas uma vez era surpreendente. Muitas vezes participou das chamadas deles quando Kyungsoo estava em sua casa e em todas elas achou Baekhyun um cara muito legal. Apesar da dinâmica deles não ser algo comum para si, entendia porque Kyungsoo gostava tanto do tempo que passava sem desligar.

No caminho para a casa de Baekhyun, sentados no ônibus quase vazio, Kyungsoo não conseguia parar de comentar sobre a vista que passava pela janela. Era tudo tão verde, tão limpo, até mais do que a própria Gimhae, que era rodeada por árvores.

Baekhyun ria bobo da empolgação adorável de Kyungsoo e nenhum dos dois conseguia parar de sorrir um minuto sequer. Aquele sorriso continuou no rosto de Kyungsoo quando Baekhyun começou a contar da sua rotina pós expediente, porque era exatamente como tinha imaginado: ele aproveitava cada instante de sol que podia, caminhava pela beira da praia descalço e vez ou outra comprava um suco feito na hora em um dos quiosques próximos.

Baekhyun já havia comentado algumas vezes o quanto era amante dos dias ensolarados e de clima morno, onde as nuvens brancas se abriam para exibir uma vastidão azul. Um lugar como Jeju, um paraíso subtropical, era perfeito para ter isso todos os dias da temporada. E não é como se ele deixasse de ser um garoto urbano, mas também era fã das paisagens naturais e do contato com o verde; não se incomodaria de passar mais uns bons anos vivendo daquela forma, podendo ver a costa marítima todo dia, assim como os cumes cobertos pela vegetação.

A única preferência de Kyungsoo era tempo ameno. Não fazendo frio demais e nem calor em excesso, para ele já estava perfeito. Assim como Baekhyun, sabia apreciar um bom dia de sol, mas também era capaz de curtir um dia chuvoso, contanto que não ficasse ensopado por causa dele. Até os raios ele achava bonitos de se ver através da janela, estando protegido dentro de casa.

Porém, não deixava de ficar extremamente admirado com a beleza veranil de Jeju; conseguia entender melhor o encanto de Baekhyun pelo lugar conforme o ônibus avançava o caminho à Gujwa-eup, começando a exibir a costa praiana de areia branca e água límpida brilhando sob o início do pôr-do-sol. Chegariam em casa antes da escuridão total, permitindo que Kyungsoo pudesse ver mais um pouco das belezas diurnas da paisagem.

Chegando ao destino, Kyungsoo deu de cara com um apartamento maior que um goshiwon e menor que um studio.

— Ok, eu falei “minha casa”, mas talvez você não ache tão casa assim… — Kyungsoo nem disse nada e lá estava Baekhyun se explicando.

— Eu não vejo problema nenhum, ué. Os dois podendo dormir tá bom. — Foi simplório, mas apesar de Baekhyun não ter insistido no assunto, ainda estava um pouco inseguro com qual teria sido a verdadeira impressão do convidado.

Deixaram a mala e a bolsa do violão de Kyungsoo e saíram para para comer. Sabendo que Kyungsoo há tempos queria provar comida italiana por influência sua, teve a ideia de jantarem em um lugar que achou de extrema sorte ter encontrado logo depois de três meses morando na ilha. Para isso, tiveram que passar mais meia hora dentro de um ônibus, mas o tempo passava rápido com suas conversas sem fim.

— Bem-vindo ao Beok In Sehwa! Pizza ou espaguete italianos, meu senhor? — Baekhyun fez uma pose de mordomo e sorriu, fazendo Kyungsoo rir daquele seu jeitinho adorável.

— Os dois, que tal? Viajar dá fome.

— Melhor ainda.

A noite foi regada de descobertas gastronômicas para Kyungsoo e de boa companhia para ambos. De vinho também, mas não o suficiente para deixar alguém bêbado, só para combinar com a comida, fazer a tal da harmonização. Brindaram, encheram a barriga e jogaram ainda mais conversa fora.

Na saída, Kyungsoo se surpreendeu. Não só a beleza do dia era encantadora, mas a paisagem noturna também era algo espetacular. Em Jeju as estrelas brilhavam como nunca antes vira em Gimhae. E eram tantas , seus olhos se perdiam no meio de tantos pontinhos de luz. Naquele momento, ele queria ter algum conhecimento para identificar constelações, mas infelizmente nem Baekhyun sabia como o ajudar nessa tarefa. Apenas ficaram um tempo ali, sentados na escada que dava acesso ao restaurante, encarando o céu cravejado.

— Obrigado por ter me convidado pra esse lugar.

— Você falou várias vezes que queria provar comida italiana, então— Foi interrompido.

— Não, não só o restaurante. Obrigado por me chamar pra Jeju. — Kyungsoo encarou Baekhyun nos olhos.

— Você já agradeceu por isso, Kyungsoo…

— Mas agora eu tenho mais esse motivo pra agradecer. — Olhou para cima novamente, indicando que o motivo era tudo aquilo acima de suas cabeças. Baekhyun só conseguiu sorrir.

Voltando ao apartamento de Baekhyun, já era hora de dormir. Ambos estavam cansados de tantas andanças de ônibus, ainda mais Kyungsoo, que além disso tinha andado de avião pela primeira vez. Muitas emoções em um único dia.

Baekhyun disse que Kyungsoo podia ir tomar banho enquanto ele arrumava as camas. Quando este saiu do banheiro, deu de cara com Baekhyun deitado em um simples edredom no chão.

— Baekhyun… se eu soubesse que você teria que dormir no chão pra me receber, não teria nem vindo.

— Mas não tem problema, sério mesmo. Ele é fofinho, olha. —  Amaciou a coberta, mas aquilo não fora nada convincente para o outro.

— Pel’amor… deixa que eu durmo aí.

— Eu não te convidei pra dormir no chão, Kyungsoo! Vai pra cama, por favor…

— Eu não vou te deixar dormindo no chão, sem essa. — Tentou tomar o lugar de Baekhyun, mas ele não se moveu mais que um centímetro dali.

— Não.

— Então você vem pra cama comigo.

— … Kyungsoo?

— Baekhyun, para de birra!

— Você se sente confortável com isso…?

— Você não se sente?

— Se você se sentir, eu sinto.

— Então pode se sentir, agora levanta logo desse chão, vai! — Kyungsoo falou, rindo e cutucando Baekhyun com o pé. Baekhyun também ria, cobrindo o rosto sem saber direito como reagir àquela situação toda.

— Como você convida alguém sem ter um colchão ou futon de verdade?

— Pra mim era o suficiente, ué.

— Já se foi o tempo de dormir sobre pedra, seu velho.

— Respeita a minha meia idade. — Baekhyun debochou.

Kyungsoo se deitou na cama e se ajeitou sob o lençol. Percebendo que Baekhyun estava hesitando demais para se juntar a ele, deu batidinhas no colchão, rindo, sabendo que parecia como se chamasse um bichinho de estimação. Baekhyun soltou um gritinho que misturava graça e uma ponta de vergonha, mas então se jogou na cama.

— Satisfeito, seu Kyungsoo?

— Agora sim, seu Baek. — Era a primeira vez que um deles usava um apelido para se referir ao outro.

— Você consegue ser mais fofo que isso? — Depois de conter o riso, Baekhyun falou, tendo um tom mais sério, mas sem perder o sorriso.

— Ainda é cedo pra você saber. — Kyungsoo provocou e eles se encararam em silêncio por algum tempo, já largados sobre o mesmo travesseiro, muito perto. Então, Baekhyun apagou a luz pelo interruptor que ficava logo acima da cabeceira. Caíram no sono daquela forma, de frente um para o outro, com uma distância mínima entre os corpos, já que a cama era de solteiro.

No dia seguinte, quando começavam a despertar aos poucos, ambos sentiam uma sensação inusualmente aconchegante. Era um calorzinho que não chegava a causar suor, mas tocava o mais profundo de suas carnes, no sentido figurado da coisa. Ainda sonolentos e em instantes com diferença minúscula de minutos que cada um fez isso, abriram os olhos minimamente, percebendo então estarem numa espécie de abraço dado durante o sono. Voltaram a fechar os olhos, fingindo que dormiam, para instantes depois cada um virar para um lado e, só quando cada um achava que havia se passado um tempo convincente, fingir que acabaram de acordar de fato.

Aquilo não se restringiu a uma única noite. Aconteceu de novo após um dia de passeio pelos bares do centro da cidade, em que ficaram meio bêbados e dançaram juntos pelas ruas já vazias; depois em outro dia em que haviam cansado as pernas de tanto caminhar pelas lojas locais, das quais Kyungsoo comprou uma coisa ou outra para levar de lembrança para sua mãe e seus avós; novamente após uma tarde toda gasta pelos cafés da orla da praia que Junmyeon recomendara e, por último, depois de um piquenique com direito à vista do pôr-do-sol, naquelas mesmas areias brancas, como Kyungsoo vira pela janela do ônibus no mesmo dia em que chegara.

Kyungsoo tocava violão e cantava para Baekhyun vez ou outra. Nesta última noite, que de fato era a última, já que suas férias de dez dias acabavam na tarde seguinte, não pôde deixar de tocar pelo menos mais uma vez.

— Vamos ver se você conhece essa.

— Manda aí.

Em alguns acordes, Kyungsoo começou  _ Lazy Eye _ , da Silversun Pickups. Aquela era mais uma música que Baekhyun não conhecia, mas que ganhava sua devoção na voz do outro, tão encantadora era sua interpretação e notas feitas sob os dedos.

Sentados lado a lado, eles não deixavam de se encarar dentro dos olhos em quase momento algum. Bem como a letra dizia,  _ “com o mesmo velho e decente olhar malandro, fixado em você” _ . Ambos faziam jus e levavam ao pé da letra a composição.

_ I've been waiting _

**_Eu tenho esperado_ **

_ I've been waiting for this silence all night long _

**_Eu tenho esperado por este silêncio a noite toda_ **

_ It's just a matter of time _

**_É apenas uma questão de tempo_ **

  
  


Não é como se curtissem aquela música sem saber o que ela significava. Os dois sabiam muito bem inglês, fora o fato de Kyungsoo já ter lido aquela letra mais de uma vez, tanto que a gravara em sua mente.

— Então, reconheceu a letra? — Kyungsoo perguntou quase num sussurro, instantes depois de tocar o último acorde.

— Não, pelo menos não do jeito que você esperava.

Nisso, Baekhyun passou a se aproximar mais de Kyungsoo que, por sua vez, foi afrouxando suas mãos em torno do violão, até que o deixasse de lado completamente, sem desviar o rosto no processo. Eles sabiam o que vinha aí.

Depois de um ano de uns flertes sutis e outros nem tanto trocados a cerca de duzentos quilômetros de distância, agora suas bocas não tinham nem mesmo um milímetro de espaço entre elas. Nem suas mãos, que passeavam por nuca e ombros, cintura e onde mais dava na telha. Naquela noite, a última de Kyungsoo em Jeju, fizeram sóbrios o que nenhum dos dois teve atitude suficiente para fazer bêbado no ano anterior, e essa troca de carinho através de toques se provou melhor que a embriaguez do álcool.

Kyungsoo não queria ter que ir embora, para falar a verdade. Mas, na tarde seguinte, precisou pegar o avião de volta à Gimhae e seguir com seus deveres. Se despediram sem saber se estavam mais felizes por terem tido a oportunidade de passar aqueles dias juntos ou mais tristes por eles terem chegado ao fim. Não sabiam quando poderiam se ver de novo e isso doía um pouco, mesmo que nenhum dos dois falasse isso em alto e bom som.

#########

Em setembro de 2008, quando o verão no hemisfério norte chegou ao fim, se deu um novo começo na carreira de Baekhyun. Finalmente conseguiu uma boa vaga de emprego em Gimhae que pagava melhor, depois de tantos currículos enviados por email nos últimos dois anos . E,  nesse meio tempo, poucas vezes deixou de trocar mensagens com Kyungsoo. Relações humanas são complicadas, ainda mais aquelas à distância; mesmo aquelas disfarçadas com o rótulo de apenas amizade. Pessoas descobrem divergências; com eles não era diferente. Uma birra por SMS aqui, um desentendimento por telefonema ali, e lá se iam algumas semanas sem trocar qualquer palavra. Nunca chegou a ser por algum motivo sério, apenas pequenas situações que eram suficientes para esfriar um pouco as coisas por um curto período.

Mas, naquele momento, já fazia algum tempo em que vinham muito bem, se falando quase todo dia, menos quando o trabalho não permitia. As coisas estavam mais corridas para Baekhyun, que tinha que agilizar a documentação trabalhista e arrumação de mudança; Kyungsoo permanecia no mesmo emprego de sempre, vez ou outra conseguindo uma promoção interessante e tendo uma rotina e condição de vida consideravelmente estáveis.

Ao surgir uma brecha entre um afazer e outro, Baekhyun não poderia deixar de contar a Kyungsoo a notícia de seu retorno à Gimhae. Num sábado à noite, na hora em que tinham combinado de se ligar, Kyungsoo estava na casa de Junmyeon, como era de costume. Não era nenhum problema, afinal tanto o amigo quanto o  _ amigo _ simpatizavam um com o outro e frequentemente a participação de Junmyeon gritando do outro lado da casa rendia umas boas risadas.

— A gente tá comendo pizza! — Junmyeon se meteu na chamada. Dessa vez, era de fato uma pizza que pediram por delivery e não uma tentativa grotesca feita no meio de uma bebedeira.

— Tem espaço pra mais um? — Baekhyun perguntou, já na intenção de fazer um gancho para o que contaria logo em seguida.

— Espaço tem, pizza o suficiente que não. Marcou bobeira e eu já dei prejuízo. — Kyungsoo deu um peteleco na barriga de Junmyeon, que se escorava sobre si no sofá para alcançar o telefone.

— Lá se vai o último pedaço de calabresa. — Kyungsoo mastigava bem próximo ao celular só para mexer com Baekhyun.

— Poxa, podiam deixar pelo menos uma fatia pr’eu aquecer no microondas quando chegar amanhã, né…

— Aqui é a lei do mais rápido; se atrasou, já era. — Junmyeon lambia o restinho de molho vermelho que ficara nas pontas dos dedos.

— Mas eu tô falando sério.

— Agora já foi, a menos que você se contente em lamber a caixa…

— Kyungsoo, você não entendeu. — Baekhyun limpou a garganta e umedeceu os lábios com a língua, como se isso fosse fazer com que conseguisse mudar o seu tom para algo mais convincente. — Eu tô indo pr’aí amanhã, de verdade.

— Oi?!

— Eu consegui um emprego aí, Kyungsoo!

— Finalmente, porra! Baekhyun, como você me avisa isso tão em cima da hora? Eu queria ter planejado algo pra te receber, sei lá… Isso não é pouca coisa, sabe?

— Parabéns pelo novo emprego, Baekhyun!

— Obrigado, Junmyeon! E, ah, eu acabei me atrapalhando com a correria aqui… Desculpa.

— Tá, mas e aí, que horas você chega? Eu te busco no aeroporto. E também pode contar comigo pra ajudar com a mudança…

— Não precisa…

— Não tem essa de não precisa, você sabe que eu vou e foda-se. — Baekhyun riu do jeito passivo agressivo de Kyungsoo. Mesmo quando soava mandão, era de uma forma querida e adorável, porque ele não estava de fato impondo poder nem nada disso.

— Tá bom, tá bom… eu chego lá pelas cinco da tarde, você tá livre?

— Ainda mais que é domingo, tô sim.

— A gente se vê lá então.

— O Junmyeon nos busca de carro.

— Como você sabe se eu nem falei nada? — Junmyeon questionou, sobressaltado.

— Você não vive falando que dar uma banda com o Baekhyun?

— É.

— Então, porra.

— Verdade.

— Eu também quero esse passeio aí faz um tempo. Pena que acabou a parte da pizza.

— Eu compro mais pra gente, pode deixar.

— Eu não falei? Ele ia se oferecer de qualquer forma. — Kyungsoo se dirigiu a Baekhyun.

— Fofo.

Algum tempo depois, após conversarem sobre um filme ruim que Junmyeon e Kyungsoo tinham visto, um cliente absurdo que virou lenda no spa em que Baekhyun trabalhava até poucos dias antes e as expectativas para as bandas que dariam no dia seguinte, encerraram a chamada. Junmyeon e Kyungsoo seguiram vendo uns filmes e Baekhyun ajeitou as últimas coisas que poderia levar na mala; esses dois últimos sem parar de pensar sobre o que seria deles a partir do dia seguinte. 

Acordando lá pelo meio-dia, havia tempo de sobra até que tivessem que se encaminhar ao aeroporto para buscar Baekhyun; porém, Kyungsoo já comentava com uma certa frequência a Junmyeon o que deveria fazer.

— Eu nem trouxe uma roupa decente pra sua casa... Será que passo na minha casa primeiro, me ajeito e vou direto pra lá?

— Eu te empresto uma roupa, cara; não vai ficar se desgastando pra lá e pra cá a toa. Não vai faltar coisa pra você impressionar o Baekhyun. — Fez uma breve pausa. — De novo —  disse com um sorrisinho peralta.

— Foram só duas vezes.

— E todas as vezes que você tocou violão e cantou pra ele foram o quê?

— Ah, eu tava falando só da festa e de quando cheguei em Jeju. A roupa.

— O cara tá na sua há tempos, Soo. Pel’amor.

— Já fez dois anos desde que a gente começou a conversar, né… acho que não tem como negar seja lá o que a gente tiver.

— Será que agora vocês finalmente dão nome pra  _ isso _ ?

— Será?

Sentado no banco do carona no carro de Junmyeon, Kyungsoo batucava nas próprias pernas ansiosamente. Pensamentos já comuns apareciam, como o das possibilidades que essa vinda de Baekhyun traria para os dois, de ficarem apenas ótimos amigos, seguir numa amizade com  _ benefícios _ ou engatar de vez um romance. Porém, agora que estava tão perto de qualquer uma dessas oportunidades, novos questionamentos vieram: se a última opção se tornasse realidade, como seria a vida deles? Caso sua mãe descobrisse de alguma forma, ainda a teria ao seu lado? Sofrer por antecipação não costumava ser um hábito seu, mas se viu passando por isso de uma hora para outra no momento em que percebeu que a importância que dava para Baekhyun era maior do que a que já havia dado a qualquer um de seus flertes.

Chegando no portão de desembarque que lhe tinha sido indicado, logo de cara avistou Baekhyun, que olhava de um lado para outro à sua procura, até que seus olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez em mais de um ano. Estavam levemente mais velhos e com a aparência ligeiramente diferentes, mas a intensidade daqueles seus olhos ainda era a mesma. Não era como o clichê dos olhos em chamas, mas era algo brega de se dizer: era como eletricidade tomando conta de cada músculo, fazendo se contrair e mover ao seu encontro.

Baekhyun abriu seu maior sorriso no momento em que o viu. Correu em sua direção, um pouco atrapalhado com as malas, ao que Kyungsoo e Junmyeon se apressaram para ajudar. Eram três malas cheias, considerando o tempo que passara em Jeju, tinha tido muita oportunidade de acumular bens.

À caminho da casa de Baekhyun, ele e Kyungsoo foram sentados no banco de trás do carro. Junmyeon olhava pelo espelho retrovisor por causa do trânsito, mas acabava também dando de cara com a tensão dos dois. Podia ver de relance as mãos sorrateiras deles, que  hesitantemente se aproximavam sobre o estofado. Junmyeon deu um sorrisinho debochado que eles não puderam ver, mas ele podia ver tudo o que era aquela situação.

Chegando ao destino, foram convidados por Baekhyun a entrar. Foi a mãe dele que os recebeu primeiro, uma mulher divertida, bastante falante e bem carismática. Sabendo que o filho chegaria naquele dia, havia deixado pronto um bolinho de cenoura, seu favorito. Não tinha muito, até porque não sabia que ele viria acompanhado.

— Nem precisa, a gente já comeu. Muito obrigado, mesmo assim! — Kyungsoo respondeu à sua oferta, notando que faltaria para Baekhyun.

— Mas parece mesmo muito bom… — Junmyeon espiava com bons olhos aquela sobremesa.

— No fim eu nem comecei do começo, não é? Vamos, se apresentem! Eu sou a mãe do Baekhyun, prazer. — Ela aparentava ser mais velha do que a maioria das mães de pessoas da idade deles. Mais extrovertida também.

— Prazer, eu sou Do Kyungsoo. Conheci seu filho na faculdade. — Fizeram uma reverência um ao outro.

— Eu sou Kim Junmyeon, prazer! — Se reverenciaram também.

Nisso surgiu um homem um pouco mais velho que a mãe de Baekhyun, mas com uma aura igualmente simpática. Como esperado, era seu pai. Se apresentou e esperou que eles se apresentassem também, agindo de uma forma extremamente acolhedora. Kyungsoo conseguia entender melhor agora de onde vinha aquele jeito adorável de Baekhyun enquanto observava os pais dele, que a cada palavra se mostravam mais e mais doces.

Ele e Junmyeon passaram a tarde ali. Não havia bolo o suficiente, mas a mãe deu um jeito de preparar um lanche gostoso com a ajuda do filho e uns toques do pai. Entre um sanduíche e outro, a conversa fluía e Baekhyun só conseguia rir discretamente ao observar o quão interessados os pais, principalmente a mãe, estavam sobre seus amigos. Eles nem imaginavam o nível da amizade dele com Kyungsoo, mas Baekhyun nem imaginava que eles desconfiavam que algum dos dois fosse um de seus interesses românticos. Sua sexualidade não era segredo naquela casa, então eles criavam teorias sempre que o viam com algum homem.

Na hora de ir embora, quando o céu já escurecia, se despediram ao portão da casa. Abraçaram os dois, mas quando chegou a vez de Baekhyun abraçar Kyungsoo, foi algo mais demorado, mais apertado e com um sentimento claramente diferente. Junmyeon encarava, assim como a mãe de Baekhyun olhava, para depois fazer contato visual com o marido, numa comunicação muda, e cobrir a boca para esconder um sorrisinho de quem finalmente entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Já alguns minutos dirigindo rumo à casa de Kyungsoo, Junmyeon solta a seguinte:

— É, vocês formam um casal bonito.

— Você acha?

— Acho que não só eu.

#####

As duas semanas seguintes foram ocupadas demais para os dois. Quando finalmente puderam parar para respirar, foi aí que suas fichas caíram de que não precisavam mais se contentar em manter contato apenas por mensagens de texto ou telefonemas, conectados por uma tela minúscula de celular. Isso os deixou ansiosos, dedos inquietos aqui, um suspiro mais fundo ali e a pressa de mandar um convite. Kyungsoo, pela primeira vez em sua vida, foi o mais rápido.

— Quer se encontrar comigo no parque amanhã? —  disse assim que Baekhyun atendeu o telefone numa sexta-feira à noite, sem hesitação. Se surpreendeu consigo mesmo, por conseguir soltar aquelas palavras tão ágil e facilmente.

— Eu quero — Baekhyun respondeu sem perder tempo, porque era algo sobre o qual tinha um anseio forte desde sua chegada à cidade. Quantas vezes, com sua imaginação fértil, não criou diversos cenários em sua mente sobre as possibilidades de encontros com Kyungsoo? Conseguia visualizar cada olhar, tantos lugares, sentir o gosto das comidas de rua e as sensações que seriam despertadas pelos dois ao longo dos passeios. Ele ria sozinho da sua breguice e se dava um tapa no rosto ao voltar à realidade.

Já Kyungsoo imaginava as barreiras do futuro, mesmo querendo também estar junto ao outro. Junmyeon sempre dizia que ele colocava a carroça na frente dos bois, mas o puxão de orelha do amigo não era o suficiente para o arrancar desses temores. Era o pensamento na família, seus empregos, a vizinhança… Isso o deixava com uma veia saltada na têmpora, tentando pensar em maneiras de contornar aqueles receios, sem nunca chegar a qualquer resolução para um problema que ainda nem existia.

No dia seguinte, às dez horas da manhã, lá estavam eles junto a um dos principais pontos de encontro do maior parque da região. Fazia frio, mas o céu ainda era azul e o sol brilhava sobre eles, oferecendo um calorzinho acolhedor que contrastava com a sensação gelada dos pontos com sombra, dos quais passariam o passeio todo tentando fugir.

Era uma boa hora do dia para começar a preencher o vazio do estômago com as comidas de rua vendidas nos arredores. Considerando que ambos tinham dinheiro, queriam pagar os gastos e comer, um pagava a comida do outro, mesmo que a princípio fizesse mais sentido e fosse mais prático cada um pagar a sua.

— Tá gostosa a batata? — Kyungsoo perguntou depois de terminar de mastigar e engolir um pedaço de seu bungeoppang.

— Sim, tá bem crocantezinha. —  respondeu , enquanto comia a famosa batata tornado.

Mesmo com aqueles lanches, não demorou tanto para sentirem apetite de novo após algumas horas de caminhada pelo parque tomado de verde. Era chegado então o horário de almoço e Kyungsoo conhecia um bom lugar com comida caseira, ao qual Baekhyun o topou ir imediatamente.

Kyungsoo comia empolgado, mas percebeu que a satisfação de Baekhyun era muito mais notável que a sua. Abocanhava com certa pressa, como se a comida fosse fugir, e no processo fazia pequenos barulhos que faziam Kyungsoo segurar um risinho. Se fosse qualquer pessoa, ou ficaria indiferente ou levemente irritado, mas sendo Baekhyun, achava até adorável aquela maneira como ele não se percebia. Não era espalhafatoso, só era desajeitadamente fofo.

Baekhyun em certo momento percebeu o olhar que pairava sobre si. Ergueu sua vista e, ainda com os lábios em processo de colocar para dentro da boca uma porção de legumes, tentou fazer um sinal que não fosse falta de educação de  _ “O que é?” _ . Então não teve como: a carinha que fez tirou Kyungsoo dos seus esforços de prender o riso. Ele cobria o rosto tentando se segurar, mas Baekhyun já estava engolindo a comida rápido para perguntar de forma audível o que era tão engraçado.

— Que foi? — A essa altura ele já se contagiava do riso do outro sem nem mesmo entender qual era a graça que ele encontrava em si. Recuperando um pouco a postura, Kyungsoo respondeu:

— É que você todo empolgado, esse jeito afobado pra comer… é fofo. — Parou de rir e agora só sorria de forma singela. Baekhyun não conseguia responder, só baixando a cabeça, também sorrindo, vez ou outra olhando de volta para Kyungsoo. Seguiram assim até o final da refeição, num bate e volta de sorrisos e troca de olhares.

Depois de terminado o almoço, caminharam mais um pouco pelo parque, enquanto Baekhyun contava empolgado sobre leituras que fizera que se cruzavam em dados contextos, suas teorias sobre elas e o que o inspiravam a fazer em suas próprias criações. Kyungsoo conseguia rapidamente fazer um paralelo daquilo tudo com música, tornando a conversa uma troca rica e constante, o que animava ainda mais Baekhyun. Chegavam a um ponto em comum através de partidas diferentes, o que deixava ambos numa satisfação absurda.

Mais à frente, encontraram um ponto perfeito no gramado, onde batia muito sol e havia uma árvore desfolhada pela estação para se encostarem se quisessem. Deitaram ali perto das raízes salientes, sem qualquer preocupação sobre sujar as roupas, importando-se apenas com a pele aquecida sob os raios de luz e o semi-conforto do verde sob seus corpos.

Baekhyun apoiava a cabeça sobre as mãos, enquanto Kyungsoo apoiava as mãos sobre a barriga, ao que ambos observavam as nuvens passando por seus olhos em meio à imensidão azul. Mesmo num silêncio longo, aproveitavam a companhia aconchegante um do outro e era como recarregar as baterias. Se olhavam vez ou outra, se dando sorrisos discretos, mas facilmente interpretáveis.

— Esse é meu lugar favorito — Kyungsoo disse.

— Por isso me convidou pra cá?

— Queria compartilhar um lugar importante com uma pessoa importante. — Mesmo com todos os seus anseios, não se privava de dizer aquelas palavras sinceras, que significavam sentimentos que não era capaz de expressar com facilidade. Apesar daquele pano de entrelinhas sobre suas emoções, um homem com a sensibilidade de leitor como Baekhyun podia de alguma forma interpretá-las.

Andando pelas ruas lado a lado, já perto do fim de tarde, em algum ponto Baekhyun parou. Kyungsoo ainda deu alguns passos, até perceber que o outro não caminhava consigo e olhou para trás. Baekhyun dava um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes. Deu mais uns passos.

— O que nós temos… Isso é um namoro pra você?

Kyungsoo não precisava pensar tanto para ter certeza da resposta. Porém, quais eram as implicações de dá-la? Ao que levaria confirmar isso? Hesitou, passando um tempo em silêncio.

— Pra você é? — Por fim, disse.

— Eu quero ouvir da sua boca primeiro. É pra você?

— Você não tem medo? — Os olhos de Kyungsoo corriam por todos os cantos, perdidos, desamparados.

— Não é como se eu não soubesse o peso de ser quem eu sou nesse mundo. Mas sei que não vai ser fugindo que as coisas vão ser diferentes. — Os olhos de Kyungsoo começaram a umedecer no momento em que ouviu Baekhyun dizer aquilo tão confiante, apesar de existir sofrimento naquelas palavras. Ficou calado por alguns instantes, tentando digeri-las.

— E os seus pais? Você não tem medo deles saírem da sua vida?

— Eles já sabem, sempre me aceitaram. De todo o mundo, eles foram o lugar em que não senti medo pela primeira vez.

— Desde quando eles sabem?

— Desde os meus quinze anos.

— Bem que logo de cara eu me senti confortável perto deles. — Kyungsoo, já lacrimejando, respondeu, com um riso soprado.

— A sua mãe não sabe, né?

— Nem ela nem os meus avós. Eu nunca apareci em casa nem com mulher, quanto mais com homem.

— Se você não apareceu com mulher, imagina eu. — Soltou um risinho debochado. — E namorado só cheguei a ter um, mas não durou.

— Quanto tempo?

— Três meses. Um mês de conhecidos, logo depois já engatamos, acabou rápido.

— É muito menos do que a gente se fala.

— Percebe?

— Você vai me achar um ordinário... mas eu nunca nem me apaixonei por ninguém, nem mantive contato depois de uma noite.

— Então isso significa…

— É, Baekhyun. Acho que não tem como negar que, pra mim, mesmo com um medo do caralho, o que a gente tem são outros quinhentos.

Baekhyun queria que tivesse sido com Kyungsoo tocando  _ Automatic Stop _ dos Strokes em seu violão, enquanto se encaram intensamente e daqueles lábios saíssem as palavras quase manhosas daquela letra.

_ Now I got a different view _

**_Agora eu tenho uma visão diferente_ **

_ It's you _

**_É você_ **

_ Why can't you wait? _

**_Por que você não pode esperar?_ **

_ I'm gonna give you a break _

**_Vou te dar um tempo_ **

_ I'm not your friend _

**_Eu não sou seu amigo_ **

_ I never was _

**_Eu nunca fui_ **

Queria que tivesse sido no embalo da voz melodiosa de Kyungsoo, que era sim seu amigo, mas mais que isso. Porém, suas imaginações quase clichês conflitavam com a realidade que não era tão floreada. A relação à qual estabeleceram um título ali não teve trilha sonora senão os carros que passavam e vozes dos transeuntes ao longe. Mas era o bastante. Aquela resposta já era música aos seus ouvidos.

#####

Os cinco meses seguintes foram de pura novidade para Kyungsoo. Logo de início, estar em algo sério que não fosse seu contrato com alguém que não fosse a chefia era uma sensação estranhamente boa. O deixava um pouco apreensivo também por não ter muita noção do que fazer, mas vez ou outra pedia conselhos a Junmyeon e geralmente funcionava. Baekhyun também não parecia ser muito exigente; sua presença quando ambos tinham tempo livre era o suficiente.

Durante esse período de tempo saíram incontáveis vezes. Corriam por aí como crianças alegres, tiravam fotos de baixa qualidade em seus celulares de abre e fecha, apreciavam os dias ensolarados que eram a alegria de Baekhyun no parque favorito de Kyungsoo e comiam cada vez em um restaurante diferente como se fizessem um turismo gastronômico em sua própria cidade.

Às vezes Junmyeon e Seulgi acompanhavam, o que até levou os dois a passar uma noite ou outra juntos; nenhum deles era de perder oportunidades. Mas não passou de uma espécie de amizade com benefícios recorrentes.

Além de momentos, compartilhavam também seus objetivos e até sonhos mais inalcançáveis. Kyungsoo tinha uma certa vergonha no início ao ter aquelas conversas, por ter cedido às pressões da vida adulta e abandonado planos mais belos e artísticos. Não tinha de fato uma vontade de correr atrás disso a essa altura da vida, mas temia que Baekhyun fosse o achar careta e sem graça.

— Em comparação a você, eu não produzo nada bonito… — Kyungsoo disse, depois de ler algumas páginas de um manuscrito, com um sorriso fraco. Já dormindo há alguns dias na casa de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tirou um tempo para entrar em contato com o que o outro fazia com tanto empenho e paixão. Aquele era um esboço de uma história que seu namorado planejava tornar um romance de extensão mediana e, caso desse sorte, publicar através de alguma editora estrangeira. Era em inglês, porque o homem tinha um hábito de consumir quase que apenas literatura do idioma, o que acaba refletindo e inspirando em suas próprias produções. Só por aquele pouco material que já tinha, era possível ver que se tornaria algo muito bom caso continuasse naquele ritmo e tom.

— Te faz falta? — Baekhyun questionou.

— Como assim?

— Você sente necessidade de produzir algo?

— Na verdade, não…não tenho nem ideia do que eu teria a acrescentar de arte nesse mundo.

— Então por que essa carinha desanimada? — Baekhyun chegou mais perto, passou a mão em volta da cintura de Kyungsoo e segurou seu rosto gentilmente, fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem. Sorria para ele com carinho.

— Você não sente que deveria estar com alguém tão criativo quanto você? Não sou meio irrelevante nessa sua vida de escritor?

— Eu namoro contigo porque tenho sentimentos por você, por que amo a sua companhia, não porque posso sugar seu processo de criação ou coisa do tipo. — Fez carinho no cabelo bem aparado de Kyungsoo. — Na verdade, eu posso sugar  _ outras coisas _ , mas você entendeu. Quero dizer que, se eu quiser algo pra minha escrita, eu vou e caço um grupo de produção literária. E, na verdade, não é como se você não me desse histórias pra contar… — Kyungsoo riu, tanto da piadinha sugestiva quanto da doçura que ele tinha ao falar do que os dois mantinham.

— Se você não tem vontade de se meter com essas coisas, Soo, por que você se incomodaria com isso?

— É que eu achei que você talvez fosse me achar sem graça…

— Tem um monte de autor que eu leio que é gente insuportável fora da literatura. Não namoraria eles, credo. As coisas não funcionam assim, Soo. E fora a todo o seu jeitinho, tem também o fato de que eu já acho incrível você tocando e cantando pra mim; já te torna uma obra de arte viva. — Beijou sua bochecha e desceu ao pescoço logo em seguida, escondendo o rosto ali. Kyungsoo ficou todo bobo, só conseguia rir e fazer cafuné nos cabelos desarrumados do outro, até que as coisas saíssem daquele clima adorável e tomassem outros rumos.

Mas aquela montanha russa em constante subida rumo ao que parecia um destino feliz, com aqueles dias brilhantes que passavam juntos sob o sol, conversas intermináveis e longos cafunés e outras coisas dentro do quarto de Baekhyun, começou a mostrar sua descida gradual rumo a um jardim de espinhos.

— Faz tempo, né… — Baekhyun começou.

— O quê? — Erguendo sua cabeça para encarar seus olhos, Kyungsoo estava deitado sobre o peito dele, em mais uma daquelas tardes de sábado na casa onde o que eram não se fazia um problema.

— Desde que a gente começou a se envolver.

— É mesmo. — Kyungsoo deu um pequeno sorriso lembrando. — Naquela noite da formatura eu não imaginava— Foi interrompido.

— Que aos quarenta e cinco do segundo tempo seria logo com alguém da faculdade que teria alguma coisa, né? Pois nem e— Dessa vez Baekhyun que foi interrompido. Kyungsoo suspirou e fez uma cara meio aborrecida.

— Não, quer dizer, também, mas não era isso que eu ia falar. Eu não imaginava que  iria acabar namorando com o cara que eu fiquei de olho desde antes da festa começar. — Ao terminar essa sentença, sua expressão já tinha suavizado e ele até voltava a esboçar o sorriso.

— Ah… caramba, você tava de olho em mim desde antes?

— Eu já te contei essa história, Baekhyun.

— Ah é. — Vira e mexe ele se distraía e acabava esquecendo algumas coisas, ou mesmo deixando de prestar atenção no que lhe era dito.

— Mas mesmo depois de tanto tempo… a gente nunca trocou aquelas palavras… sabe?

— Que palavras?

—  _ ‘Eu te amo’ _ .

— Porra — Kyungsoo respondeu, tanto por refletir sobre a falta daqueles dizeres em dois anos e meio de aproximação e encantamento, quanto por notar sua dificuldade de falar aquilo em voz alta.

— Kyungsoo.

— O quê?

— Deixa pra lá… — Baekhyun suspirou. Naquele ritmo, nunca receberia uma resposta à altura do que expressava.

Kyungsoo sentia uma demanda sobre si que não era capaz de atender. Sempre que estavam deitados na cama de Baekhyun durante as tardes de sábado, em silêncio, sentindo na pele o calor dos raios de sol atravessando a janela do quarto e os dedos que lhe enrolavam os cabelos curtos durante um cafuné, ele sabia que o outro esperava por palavras suas.  Essas palavras perdiam a forma dentro de sua boca, eram escorregadias e lhe fugiam a língua. Definitivamente, Kyungsoo era muito melhor com os números, acordes e letras prontas. Construir sentenças que expressassem seus sentimentos abstratos era uma tarefa árdua, de passo a passo quase incompreensível. A cada instante que permanecia em silêncio, sabia que era mais uma gota a encher a mente de Baekhyun de inseguranças.

Geralmente, o outro era até que bem confiante. Porém, dando tanto e recebendo tão pouco, não era de se estranhar se ele passasse a duvidar dos sentimentos de Kyungsoo. É claro que atitudes falam mais alto, e isso não era algo que estava em falta, mas definitivamente ter uma confirmação dita em voz alta tinha seu peso importante. Nisso, Kyungsoo era quase inaudível.

E era estranho, afinal na criação de Kyungsoo nunca faltara demonstração verbalizada de afeto, _“Eu te amo, filho”_ era um som fresco na memória. Ele havia puxado tanto à mãe, por que não sua facilidade em abrir o peito? Talvez aquilo fosse coisa materna, mesmo. Até faria sentido, pois nunca viu sua mãe declarando carinho com palavras a mais ninguém, nem mesmo aos seus avós. O amor era palpável, estava em seus atos. Kyungsoo só tinha um bônus sonoro.  
Enquanto Kyungsoo era silencioso, Baekhyun, na contramão, falava um pouco demais e tentava adivinhar seus pensamentos. Nas vezes que conversavam sobre suas perspectivas de vida, tanto individuais quanto do que poderiam construir juntos, se Kyungsoo demorasse segundo demais para terminar uma sentença, lá ia Baekhyun tentar completá-la. No início Kyungsoo ficava positivamente surpreso por ele quase sempre encontrar as palavras que lhe faltavam mas, com o tempo e conforme ele foi passando a errar seus palpites, aquilo começou a aborrecer Kyungsoo.

Ter sua linha de raciocínio interrompida com tanta frequência o fazia se sentir sem espaço, sem voz. Esses pitacos incorretos o faziam se sentir incompreendido. Toda aquela situação transitava entre o magoar e o causar um tanto de raiva. Não era culpa do outro que ele tivesse dificuldade de ser ágil para tornar audível o que se passava em sua cabeça, mas ele não poderia ter mais paciência e esperar até que conseguisse achar suas próprias palavras? Não era ele que tinha interesse de ouvir as coisas da boca dele? Baekhyun parecia ser distraído demais para notar sua própria atitude desagradável.

Naquele dia, quando foi embora e se despediu dos pais de Baekhyun e do próprio, já pensava em passar um tempo sem voltar. Talvez, se continuasse se sentindo sem potencial para parar de frustrar o outro e este não demonstrasse perceber que deveria o dar tempo para falar, nem mesmo voltasse em algum momento.

Daquele momento em diante, já não fazia questão de iniciar uma conversa por mensagem, também não respondia com a mesma velocidade de antes. Ao invés disso, passava um bom tempo pensando em Baekhyun, mas não sabia como se sentir em relação a ele. O que sentia  _ sobre _ ele continuava o mesmo. Amor. Mas e sobre si próprio enquanto alguém tão não-verbal? Sobre como o outro se sentia em relação a si enquanto alguém que precisava saber coisas da boca do outro? E aqueles atropelos que ele lhe fazia? Esse era o conflito.  Só que ele esqueceu de um detalhe muito importante: não abrira a boca para reclamar do que o perturbava e, bem como ele pensava, não era sempre que Baekhyun era um bom adivinho. Se esperava por alguma mudança naquele embolo todo, ela só poderia partir de si, pois só ele próprio tinha consciência plena do que era problema para si.

Chegou um ponto em que Baekhyun não conseguia mais lidar com aquela atitude. Não chegava a ter raiva, mas uma mágoa crescia em seu peito sem que procurasse Kyungsoo para depositar nele sua decepção. O silêncio do outro era algo que interpretava como um repelente; ainda que fosse muito adepto do diálogo, não se prestaria ao papel de estorvar como um mosquito em seus ouvidos.

#####

Os dois meses seguintes se passaram arrastados, como algo que pesava na respiração e cansava os pulmões. Para Kyungsoo, a companhia de Junmyeon era a única brisa fresca com que podia contar. Já Baekhyun, contava com Seulgi e seus pais, que o distraíam com bom papo e bolinhos.

Apesar de Junmyeon ser aquele sopro de ânimo para Kyungsoo na maioria das vezes, ele trazia também algumas folhas secas. A sua necessidade de atenção e nervosismo que sentia sobre isso foram tomando proporções maiores ao longo do tempo. Kyungsoo não podia deixar de se sentir mal ao ver o amigo daquela forma, sendo doloroso de assistí-lo se machucar com as próprias ações exacerbadas.

Ele se prestava a papéis tolos, se sujeitava a situações sociais desconfortáveis e corria atrás de pessoas indevidas: tudo por aprovações vazias. Nos dedos inquietos de suas mãos, que se enroscavam desordenadamente; nas pernas que balançavam a todo momento que estava sentado; nos lábios mordidos, de feridas abertas e nas palavras apressadas que saíam de sua boca toda vez que mencionava uma interação social ou alguma forma de relação com outra pessoa, Kyungsoo podia notar algo que ia dominando Junmyeon e tirando pouco a pouco suas forças e próprios limites.

Ele tentava o dar toques sutis para não abalar mais o que percebia já estar extremamente frágil. Se frustrava com seus esforços inúteis, pois o amigo continuava a perseguir uma perfeição a mostrar aos outros: uma figura sempre presente, sempre impecável, alma da festa. Mas de impecável havia só seu aspecto nas ruas, que desmanchava ao adentrar as quatro paredes de seu apartamento. A alma, já de nada tinha festa, parecendo um enterro. A sua presença era para tantos, enquanto só contava mesmo com a presença de Kyungsoo.

— Acho que chegou um ponto que não tem como eu falar em meias palavras. — Kyungsoo começou, com um suspiro profundo antes de continuar. 

— Você vai dedicar sua vida toda ao social ou vai ter alguma perspectiva um dia? O que você vê pra si mesmo daqui cinco anos? — Não engatou um  _ porra _ ao final da sentença, porque queria fazer algum esforço para não soar tão duro quanto já sabia que estava sendo. — Junmyeon, nenhuma dessas pessoas vai viver a vida por você. Nem a que você tem admiração, nem a de quem você  _ quer _ admiração e, é, nem a com quem você quer romance. Acorda, cara.

Ouvindo aquelas palavras, Junmyeon sentia raiva. Mas não era de Kyungsoo, era de si próprio. Era de ter perdido qualquer estribeira de sua vida antes mesmo que ela começasse: nunca tinha sido diferente, só piorou ao longo dos anos. Esses traços apareciam desde a infância, quando se metia em problemas na escola, fazia baderna para chamar a atenção e, diferente do que esperava, seus pais continuavam indiferentes ao chegar em casa. Com o tempo, percebeu que só chamar a atenção não adiantaria, teria que fazer um esforço para surpreender e agradar. Mas apesar de todas as conquistas acadêmicas feitas até o final do ensino médio, tendo até recebido honrarias de seu colégio como melhor aluno, não recebeu muito mais do que um  _ “E é pra isso que pagamos colégio bom pra você, não é?” _ .

Chegando na época da faculdade, seu esmero parou de ser direcionado para dentro de casa. Também não importava muito mais as notas: o negócio era encantar as pessoas de  _ outras formas _ . Fosse por sua aparência, pose confiante ou mesmo mãos ágeis e lábios habilidosos, alguma dessas maneiras ele havia de utilizar para se estabelecer como alguém com qualidades. Alguém por quem as pessoas teriam interesse. Até que funcionou durante o curso. Porém, depois de formado, já lidando com o ambiente profissional — por um tempo a empresa de seu pai, mas, ao se tornar uma convivência insustentável, conseguiu emprego em outro lugar —, as coisas se mostraram com uma dinâmica muito diferente. Suas táticas não funcionavam mais naquele ponto da vida, o que o deixou completamente perdido, desnorteado.

Kyungsoo vinha acompanhando o quão zonzo Junmyeon andava naquele meio. Não atingir uma expectativa sequer das pessoas à sua volta, não ter moral com ninguém por quem fazia algum esforço, tudo aquilo ia o fazendo sentir que apodrecia por dentro de pouco em pouco. Apesar de seu lado racional perceber que suas atitudes não o ajudavam muito, não sabia o que fazer e nem como lidar com a falta de qualquer forma de validação — fora a de Kyungsoo.

— Eu não quero conversar agora, Kyungsoo… — Encarava o chão conforme seu braço se erguia em direção à porta do apartamento.

— Mas você precisa enten— Kyungsoo foi interrompido.

— Não dá, porra! Não tá vendo que eu não consigo agora?

Kyungsoo foi embora com uma sensação de derrota, vendo que, pelo menos no momento, não tinha muito o que fazer por seu melhor amigo, sendo que ele precisava de tanta ajuda agora, apesar de sempre ter precisado. Mas, assim como antes, ele precisava de uma ajuda muito além do alcance de Kyungsoo, que só poderia o oferecer apoio e um empurrão em direção a uma medida realmente efetiva.

Depois de mais um mês naquele afastamento, Baekhyun estava mais inquieto do que nunca. Seulgi vez ou outra o ajudava a se distrair, mas desde que conseguira um emprego novo ela andava sumida. Restava então ele ficar com a cabeça martelando entre ir ou não atrás de Kyungsoo, resolver o que quer que fosse que precisassem colocar em ordem logo ou desconsiderá-lo de seu futuro de uma vez por todas.

Essa última opção nunca foi o que queria. Desde muito tempo daquele enrosco, tinha a vontade de incluir Kyungsoo em todos os seus momentos. Porém, o rumo das coisas não colaboraram muito. O frustrava quando ele não retribuía a alguma das suas palavras de afeto. Machucava quando a mão dele fugia da sua ao ver gente vindo na rua, apesar de entender aquele receio. Era incômodo que Kyungsoo quase nunca o levasse à sua casa, principalmente depois de perceber que sua mãe nem mesmo cumprimentava Baekhyun a partir da segunda visita, nem ter feito nada para contornar ou mesmo mudar esse cenário.

Apesar de conseguir compreender os medos e a conformidade de Kyungsoo perante algumas situações, era difícil para Baekhyun poder continuar contando com ele para seguir um futuro se ele permanecesse estagnado diante de todos os obstáculos e próprias dificuldades. Algumas vezes o colocou contra a parede, mas não da forma firme como talvez devesse ter feito. Deixou crescer um corte profundo entre eles só para não precisar machucar Kyungsoo com algumas palavras duras, porém necessárias.

Só que um dia, numa manhã de domingo, acordou com uma mensagem que fez seu coração se atrapalhar na batida. Seus olhos se arregalaram só de ver o remetente.

_ Kyungsoo _

_ “Eu sei que é brusco, mas não dá… Eu sinto falta. Nem que seja uma última vez, me encontre no parque, sob aquela mesma árvore. Vamos conversar. Por favor.” _

Àquela altura do campeonato, mesmo que não tenham conversado explicitamente sobre o que os fez criar aquela distância, o tempo bastou para que cada um entendesse suas falhas e pudesse imaginar como elas afetavam um ao outro.

Baekhyun finalmente reparou em todas as vezes que Kyungsoo fechou a cara quando não conseguia terminar uma frase sem ser erroneamente completado, assim como também percebeu que sempre tomava mais tempo de fala em suas conversas que pareciam tão empolgantes. Era mais empolgante para ele, no fim das contas.

Kyungsoo, quando sozinho em seu quarto encarando o teto, tentava pensar em uma forma de traduzir suas emoções sobre o outro em linguagem verbal. Talvez tivesse chegado a hora em que conseguiria a façanha.

Porém, percebeu que levara tempo demais para colocar em uma maneira de se abrir depois de perguntar como andavam as coisas para Baekhyun.

— Eu vou fazer uns cursos de escrita criativa e oficinas literárias na Inglaterra a partir de agosto. — Sem olhar para Kyungsoo, que estava deitado ao seu lado, Baekhyun disse, encarando o céu limpo naquele final de primavera.

— Por que não faz aqui? — Kyungsoo se sentou quase num sobressalto, pego de surpresa pela notícia. — A literatura nacional é bem valorizada, deve ter muitos cursos aqui também…

— Eu sei e até tenho minhas inspirações daqui, mas quero beber de outras fontes também. As literaturas que eu mais gosto são estrangeiras, você sabe, e quero escrever em inglês também. — Fez uma pausa e puxou o ar, fundo. — Nada melhor do que ir onde a língua que eu quero usar tá por toda parte, né? Assim eu vou vivê-la e com isso, poder dar vida às minhas histórias. — Finalmente conseguiu encarar Kyungsoo, esboçando um leve sorriso complacente mas que, no fundo, sabia que não era o bastante para apaziguar os sentimentos que a notícia causaria.

Nem mesmo Baekhyun estava certo sobre seus sentimentos quanto à sua própria decisão. Desde sempre tinha aquela vontade, e não é como se isso fosse totalmente novidade para Kyungsoo, mas, a essa altura, sentia que só o faria para não quebrar uma promessa consigo mesmo. Ao mesmo tempo, no fundo, tinha consciência de que aquela era uma forma de fugir.

Quando finalmente tinha a oportunidade, Baekhyun já estava temeroso de mexer no embaraço que eram, mesmo que isso significasse encontrar uma forma de resolver todas as questões, porque isso também significava perigo de abrir novas feridas em si mesmo. Fugiria dele. Escaparia da confusão que eram, pelo menos enquanto não se sentisse preparado para lidar com a falta de timing com que coexistiam. Kyungsoo já fizera isso antes, mesmo sem precisar de um passaporte, visto e nem de estar a mais de oito mil quilômetros de distância.

########

Fazia um semestre desde que Baekhyun havia iniciado sua espécie de intercâmbio literário. Vez ou outra trocavam mensagens, mas se tornou coisa rara, considerando que doía aquela forma estranha que acharam que fosse funcionar para lidar com sua falta de harmonia.

Perceberam logo em seguida que aquela foi uma maneira burra, mas já era tarde para desfazerem decisões e atitudes já tomadas. Não falavam um ao outro, mas cada um tinha em mente que, assim que, ou, se, houvesse a oportunidade, resolveriam tudo se encarando de frente. O que cada um teria que fazer diferente? Quais eram as maiores divergências entre os dois e qual custo teriam que pagar ao mudá-las? Quais os medos e por que existiam?

Enquanto preferia não tomar a iniciativa de iniciar uma conversa, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia falta de sua presença, Kyungsoo visitava o perfil de Baekhyun no Myspace. No início do namoro, o outro o fizera criar uma conta na rede social para que pudesse marcá-lo em postagens interessantes, fossem sobre música, sobre os livros que gostava ou sobre filmes para recomendar a Junmyeon.

Apesar disso, Baekhyun não postava nada muito pessoal. Saber dele em muitos detalhes era meio inviável. A única coisa de sua vida da qual andava falando com mais afinco em postagens era sobre as belezas e estorvos da vida londrina. Demonstrava mais amor do que incômodo pelo lugar, mas não deixava de pontuar prós e contras — mesmo pesando mais nos prós.

_ “Essa semana acabei perdendo uma das oficinas do instituto porque a nevasca acabou acumulando na saída do prédio. Nunca tinha visto uma neve tão alta e densa em toda a minha vida em Gimhae (muito menos em Jeju, obviamente), apesar de sempre ver notícias de lugares por perto onde aconteciam coisas parecidas. _

_ Pra ser sincero, isso não foi um problema pra mim. Justamente aquela oficina do dia não me despertava nenhum interesse e eu bem que já tinha pensado em como seria bom escapar dela. haha _

_ O tempo daqui é sempre muito frio, nublado e chuvoso; confesso que ainda não me acostumei. Mas nem por isso deixo de recomendar esse lugar pros entusiastas da arte britânica como eu: mesmo que você congele um pouco durante a estadia, vale a pena viver isso de perto. Passar um tempo lendo no espaço da biblioteca nacional é uma experiência única e, honestamente, eu poderia viver nesse lugar. Lindo demais, puta que pariu. _

_ Num geral, o sentimento é de querer viver aqui pra sempre. Vou sentir falta de um clima ensolarado (sério, eu vou ter que pesquisar lugares menos cinzentos no Reino Unido  _ _ prá _ _ passar as férias, caso consiga ficar), mas sem grandes arrependimentos se continuar aqui. Tem arte por todos os cantos, história a cada passo dado pelas ruas e muito, muito chá. haha” _

Porém, além daquele encanto imenso do outro por aquela capital, havia mais uma coisa que Kyungsoo percebeu ao rolar a página: Baekhyun deixava muito na cara o que estava sentindo com as mídias artísticas que consumia. Chegava a ser engraçado o quão óbvio ele podia ser através de seus gostos.

Ao entrar em sua página, começava a tocar automaticamente a música  _ Lazy Eye _ da Silversun Pickups, aquela que Kyungsoo tocara na noite de suas primeiras vezes juntos. Sabia que Baekhyun podia imaginar que costumava olhar seu perfil; provavelmente colocara a canção ali como uma mensagem.  _ ‘Ainda penso em você’ _ ou coisa assim.

#####

Um dia, cruzando a sala e passando em frente à cozinha, Kyungsoo viu sua mãe sentada junto à pequena mesa de jantar, sob meia luz. Parou por um tempo para observar sua silhueta de costas. Aquele serzinho miúdo, meio encolhido na cadeira, mesmo que com atitudes fortes ao longo de cerca de vinte e sete anos, era alvo dos instintos protetores de Kyungsoo, que via alguma fragilidade nela, tão adorável, porém às vezes, instável. Surgiu então uma faísca de curiosidade. Pensando por algum tempo, meio receoso, mas depois pensando que a falta de coragem e metodismo em exagero havia sido a ruína de seu namoro, decidiu que era a hora de encarar seu medo.

— Mãe…

— Oi, filho. — Se virando para a porta e erguendo a cabeça, respondeu, sorrindo docemente.

— Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— Claro, pode sim...

— Não sei se vai lembrar, mas… Por que você ignorava o Baekhyun quando ele vinha aqui?

— Ah. — Seu sorriso sumiu preocupantemente rápido demais. — Aquele garoto da viagem de Jeju, não?

— É.

— Kyungsoo, pra ser sincera, eu vi…

— Você viu… — Naquele momento a respiração de Kyungsoo foi funda e nervosa, porque já imaginara o que ela poderia ter visto.

— Você namorou aquele garoto, não foi? — Sua expressão era meio abatida.

— Você tem nojo de mim, mãe? — Ele sentiu que poderia começar a chorar conforme o que respondesse. Nunca conversaram sobre sua sexualidade antes e nem sabia o que ela pensava sobre essa questão, então não tinha ideia do que esperar para que pudesse preparar seu psicológico.

— Não, não, filho! Não é isso… não é como se eu estivesse acostumada também, mas… você por acaso já apareceu com alguma garota aqui antes?

— Não… — Ficou confuso com a pergunta dela.

— Pois então… Não foi _só_ por ser um homem. — Ela suspirou; parecia meio envergonhada ao voltar a falar. — Eu nunca tinha te visto com ninguém, filho. Na época… eu fiquei com medo.

— Medo de quê? — A cada palavra dela, ficava mais perdido.

—  Fiquei com medo de que você estando com alguém, acabaria se afastando de mim... A ideia de você construir uma vida nova com uma pessoa e me deixar, ficar sem dar notícias ... — Ela parecia um tanto atordoada enquanto falava. — Se você me esquecesse pra ficar com alguém, Kyungsoo, seria como viver o abandono, tudo de novo. — Já podia ver lágrimas nos olhos dela.

— A senhora tá falando do pai? — Ela criou Kyungsoo com a ajuda dos avós dele. O pai, do qual Kyungsoo nem tinha lembrança direito ao não ser um vulto de casaco preto saindo pela porta, havia os deixado quando tinha três anos de idade. Ele não sentia falta dele, na verdade; sua mãe também pouco comentara sobre ao longo de sua vida. Agora, depois de vê-la chorar e relatar a marca que aquilo havia a deixado, conseguia entender que era dela que havia herdado a dificuldade de pôr sentimentos para fora; de explicitá-los. Demorou tudo aquilo de tempo para que ela revelasse o impacto daquele fato, para agora, de uma hora para a outra, discorrer sobre e fazer se desmanchar pela primeira vez na frente de alguém.

Eles se abraçaram forte quando a mãe finalmente conseguiu cuspir todos os seus medos de ficar sozinha, a dor e o rancor de ter sido deixada para trás por alguém que amara tanto a ponto de colocar um fruto desse sentimento no mundo. Foi assim que se tornou uma mãe tão amarrada ao filho, como forma de diminuir o risco de perder mais uma pessoa. 

A mãe contou também sobre como se martirizou refletindo sobre o jeito como projetava em Kyungsoo aquele trauma. Percebera que às vezes não era saudável a sua forma de querer o filho apenas sob sua asa, que querer ele longe de romance poderia acabar o fazendo criar sentimentos que aí sim o tirariam de perto dela.

Foi penoso para si o processo silencioso de mudança, já que não tinha muito com quem contar; tinha muita vergonha. Se guiou por coisas que encontrava para ler em sites que acessava pelo computador de Kyungsoo quando ele não estava — e como ele não tinha o costume de consultar seu histórico, ela não foi descoberta —, onde se falava de indicativos de excessos comportamentais e como contorná-los. Mas sendo algo já tão enraizado em si, tanto aquelas atitudes quanto o sofrimento já antigo, apenas ler coisas sozinha não ajudava o suficiente, apenas a fazia ter noção de seu problema. Porém, amando tanto o filho e não querendo se tornar um fardo e estorvo em sua vida, queria mudar para melhor e, dessa forma sim, não perder sua relação de confiança e carinho mútuo. Foi então que, fazendo certo esforço para que ninguém que conhecia soubesse, já que as línguas eram afiadas e ácidas quando se tratava desse assunto, tomou a iniciativa de fazer terapia. Acabava mentindo a Kyungsoo que ia fazer outras coisas quando, na verdade, estava indo para o consultório se abrir com uma profissional. Isso fazia pouco tempo, mas já tinha começado a dar alguns resultados. Na última consulta, a terapeuta recomendou que ela começasse a conversar mais com o filho, tanto sobre as coisas que percebia serem omitidas por ele, quanto as que ela mesma omitiu por tantos anos. Aconteceu então essa coincidência de, pela segunda vez na vida, Kyungsoo ser mais rápido.

— Você me acha louca? — Não podia deixar de temer essa visão. Quantas vezes em sussurros nas salas de espera, nos bancos dos ônibus, nas filas de banco, não ouviu pessoas cochichando entre si:  _ “Soube que a fulana se trata da cabeça? É muita falta do que fazer… ou é surtada mesmo.” _ . Não queria que logo o seu filho criasse essa impressão de si. — Eu só não quero mais te impedir de viver, mesmo que isso signifique não te ter grudado em mim sempre...

Ela se enganou feio. Ao ouvir a pergunta, Kyungsoo abriu um sorriso enorme e, em seguida, a abraçou muito forte.

— Você é ser humano também, mesmo sendo a minha heroína, e precisar de ajuda faz parte, mãe. E você tava tentando ser ainda melhor pra mim… como eu poderia te amar mais?

Juntos, passaram algum tempo chorando, mas Kyungsoo aproveitou uma brecha daquele momento para agradecê-la por amar ele não importando o que amasse.

  
  


No final de semana seguinte, contou aquele episódio a Junmyeon, que estava mais calmo naquele dia.

— Então, cara, esse não era seu maior medo? Não ser aceito por ela?

— É.

— E o que te impede de tacar o foda-se e ir atrás do Baekhyun agora pra resolver as coisas?

— Ele tá na casa do caralho, porra. E do jeito que vi ele postando maravilhas sobre Londres, não sei se volta…

— Esqueceu que quando ele te avisou que ia, você me contou que era só por um semestre?

— Tá, mas—

— Um semestre já passou, Kyungsoo. A gente tá em março. Ele pode até ter gostado muito de lá, mas no mínimo voltar pra renovar o visto ele vai ter; é a burocracia, ele foi pra estudar e não pra morar. Você podia aproveitar a chance, bobalhão.

— Será?

— Que  _ será _ o que, porra? Você já enrolou demais, perdeu muito tempo. Olha pra vocês… acha que não vai fazer diferença perder isso tudo? Ele pode ter sido egoísta algumas vezes, mas você também não foi menos cuzão. — Foi direto e sincero. — Fala sério, você ama esse cara, cacete.

Saiu pensativo da casa de Junmyeon. De fato, ele estava certo. O tanto de coisas novas que viveu com Baekhyun; o autoconhecimento de que não era a pedra fria que pensava de si mesmo, apenas flertando por uma noite e fugindo de qualquer compromisso sem criar qualquer interesse; a noção de que ser amoroso não implicava em ser aquela figura caricata das novelas, nem que viver um romance era tão fantasioso e inalcançável como em muita ficção: era encontrar felicidade na simplicidade dos momentos divididos com aquele alguém que tanto admirava em cada mínimo detalhe.

#####

Depois de uma semana, soube que Baekhyun já estava na cidade. Até porque foi Baekhyun que o avisou, mandando uma mensagem surpreendentemente direta e que soava como um ultimato.

_ “Olhando meu Myspace vc já deve ter percebido que eu n senti mta falta de Gimhae, ne? Mas vc não é Gimhae. Se ainda sente por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por vc, me encontra amanhã no parque as 20h. Se n, pode desconsiderar essa mensagem e cada um segue sua vida.” _

Dito e feito. Sem qualquer atraso, estavam os dois homens novamente naquele parque às oito horas da noite em ponto. Kyungsoo avistou Baekhyun sob um dos postes, cuja luz tremilicava, dando sombras duras às suas feições sempre tão doces. Kyungsoo, mais do que nunca, tinha certeza de que era agora ou nunca.

A passos cautelosos, se aproximou. Suas expressões eram planas; seu rosto não denunciaria o que só suas palavras deveriam dizer em alto e bom som de uma vez por todas. Quando ficou a centímetros de distância de Baekhyun, não esperou que ele dissesse uma sílaba sequer.

— Dessa vez vou ser eu que vou falar muito e bem rápido, então não me interrompa, eu não gosto disso. — Ergueu a mão no ar como sinal para que o outro nem pensasse em abrir a boca. — Agora estou te dizendo como deveria ter dito antes. Só que o que eu também deveria ter te dito antes é um mundarel de coisa que você queria escutar e eu nunca tive os culhões de pronunciar. Baekhyun, eu te amo pra caralho, que inferno. — Fizeram silêncio por alguns instantes, se encarando intensamente; os olhos de Kyungsoo quase fervendo. — E você já sabe que eu nunca senti nem coisa parecida por ninguém, né? Puta merda. Você me apresentou muita coisa incrível e também me ensinou a parar de ser um bunda mole medroso do cacete, sabia? Lembra que você falou pra eu falar com a minha mãe e que  abaixar a cabeça pras coisas não vai mudar elas? Pois então, agora ela sabe. Sabe o que eu sou, quem eu amo e o quanto amo. E agora, não tenho mais medo de nada. — Engoliu a saliva. — Só de perder a oportunidade de ficar contigo, saco.

Depois de mais uns instantes se encarando em silêncio, ambos pares de olhos já se umedecendo de lágrimas que começavam a brotar, Baekhyun se jogou em Kyungsoo num abraço desesperado. Saudade, amor e birra eram as coisas que alimentavam aquele aperto.

— Eu te amo, seu besta! E me perdoa por todas as vezes que eu não te dei nem espaço pra falar… Também sou um besta.

— Você é. Mas o quanto você é foda compensa essas besteirinhas.

— Bobo.

Ficaram abraçados um tempo ali no meio da escuridão. Quando saudades de beijos e outros toques começaram a aparecer, Kyungsoo fez questão de levá-los à sua própria casa — mas claro, antes de ir ao quarto, dariam um oi para sua mãe na sala.

#####

  
  


Junmyeon andava crescendo muito dentro de sua empresa. Mesmo carregando consigo ainda um pouco daquela leve irresponsabilidade da época da faculdade, num geral, era um funcionário muito eficiente. Surpreendera a chefia com sua perspicácia na resolução de problemas e nas tarefas de seu setor num todo pois, tendo sido mandado embora da empresa do próprio pai, ninguém dava muito por ele.

Naquele escritório contábil conheceu um homem que rapidamente se aproximou de si após algumas reuniões. Sempre elogiava o desempenho de Junmyeon, vez ou outra o chamava para jantares para _ discutir trabalho _ e fazia questão de se manter por perto.

Chamado Kim Minseok, já estava na empresa há cerca de dois anos, segundo ele. Dizia sempre que nunca havia visto um funcionário tão bom naquele lugar quanto Junmyeon, ficava massageando o ego dele com bastante frequência. Tocou em seu ponto fraco.  Dessa forma, Junmyeon criou uma dependência por ficar ao seu redor. Passou a bajulá-lo também, assim como oferecia ajuda nos relatórios e outras tarefas que o outro tinha que cumprir. Mas, depois de um tempo, o volume de ajuda que dava se tornou uma pilha de trabalho extra em sua mesa. O que era para ser apenas um auxílio, se tornou um compromisso inteiro dado nas mãos de Junmyeon.

Se passando mais alguns meses, aqueles jantares se tornaram algo mais  _ reservado _ . O que faziam juntos não se limitava mais à mesa, indo a camas de hotéis, carros estacionados em ruas sem saída, e onde mais Minseok quisesse.

Mesmo de um jeito torto, Junmyeon acabou criando um afeto por ele; aquela dependência foi se confundindo com paixão, o que, só mais tarde, foi entender como era apenas uma visão distorcida das próprias necessidades emocionais. Até se dar conta disso, levou aquela sensação enganosa como verdade. Foi então que, numa noite, após mil coisas feitas dentro do carro de Minseok, que se encontrava estacionado numa parte escura de uma viela próxima à empresa, que Junmyeon decidiu sugerir dar nome ao que tinham.

— O que você sente por mim, Minseok? —  perguntou , depois de engolir a saliva mais grossa que o normal, erguendo os olhos para o rosto retorcido de Minseok. Seu próprio cabelo estava suado pelo abafamento daquele veículo de janelas fechadas e por tudo que vinham fazendo e sua pele brilhava sob a minúscula lâmpada do teto. O outro finalmente o encarou, a cara meio franzida, como se tivesse sido tirado de um sonho por um inconveniente.

— Do que você tá falando? — Seu tom foi muito mais seco do que Junmyeon esperava. Hesitou.

— Olha pra gente… Acho que gosto mesmo de você. Não acha que temos algo?

— Você tá louco, né. Seu viadinho. — Foi empurrado com certa brutalidade contra seu lugar no banco do carona. — Você achou mesmo que tinha a possibilidade disso passar de uma foda e de você trabalhando pra mim? — Minseok pegou as roupas no chão do carro e as jogou em Junmyeon, logo em seguida o empurrando contra a porta, na intenção de expulsá-lo do carro.

Depois de resistir um pouco, dado o estado em que se apresentava, sem ter o que fazer nem a chance de argumentar, Junmyeon abriu a porta para sair. Antes que pudesse colocar o pé para fora por si mesmo, foi empurrado mais uma vez, caindo na rua, sobre uma poça levemente lamacenta deixada pela chuva. Minseok se esticou para fechar a porta e, em seguida, arrancou o carro rapidamente, num zunido.

\-------------

— Você tá de novo gastando toda a sua energia procurando na rua o que não recebeu em casa, não é? — Kyungsoo atendeu ao chamado de Junmyeon assim que pôde. Chegando ao apartamento em que agora ele morava sozinho, deu de cara com a figura desgastada, a pele respingada de um marrom café, as roupas em um estado deplorável e rosto úmido de lágrimas.

— E você acha que eu sei como parar, porra? — Junmyeon, que até aquele momento encarava sua própria imagem desalinhada no espelho, se virou para Kyungsoo, que estava atrás de si.

— E você aprova isso que está fazendo?

— O que você acha, Kyungsoo? — Prendia o choro e apertava os lábios.

— Você tem tudo pra ser o cara que pode ter os motivos  prá aprovar a si mesmo. — Falou num tom como se o xingasse, apontando o indicador em sua cara, cuspindo aquelas palavras como se fossem ácidas. Fez uma pausa. 

— Junmyeon, você é mais do que todas essas coisas que tenta provar pros outros, porra. Por mais que você mova céu e terra pra ter a admiração de todo mundo ao seu redor, isso não mostra nem um terço de todo o seu potencial, que inferno. Você é inteligente, tanto que entendeu todas as matérias da faculdade mesmo virando noites nessas festas; tem profundidade, entende esses filmes que mais da metade dessa gente que você tenta fazer gostar de ti não capta bulhufas do que representa… na verdade, assim como elas, eu também entendo pouco. Te acho foda quando me explica e parece que vai explodir a minha cabeça de informação nova. — Aquele foi o ponto menos relevante que levantou, mas não podia deixar de comentar um detalhe do amigo que sempre achara fascinante.

— Você é um amigo incrível, Junmyeon… se eu não te tivesse do meu lado… você é alguém essencial, filho da puta. A vida de todo mundo seria duzentos  por cento melhor se te tivesse como amigo. Eu queria que você pudesse ser seu próprio amigo e entendesse que se alguém precisa te aprovar esse alguém é você… você merece se dar seu melhor unicamente por si mesmo. Eu aprendi há pouco tempo a dizer essas palavras, culpa do Baekhyun. Mas aí vai: Eu te amo. Cara, eu te amo demais. Obrigado por ser quem você é. Obrigado por ser meu melhor amigo da vida. — A esse ponto, Kyungsoo já chorava e aquelas lágrimas desciam em direção à sua boca, o que logo o fez começar a se atrapalhar de leve, fazendo pausas para secar com a língua passando por seus lábios.

— Não tem nada que eu possa fazer agora além de te dizer essas palavras, esses sentimentos… Procura ajuda profissional, pel’amor, Junmyeon! Mas não esquece de si mesmo como tem feito desde sempre. Você merece sentir por si mesmo o mesmo que eu sinto por você.

Junmyeon ficou com o corpo estático por um tempo, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto como uma represa estourada. Sua respiração já era um completo caos e ele se sentia meio tonto com tanta informação. Foi só depois de um tempo dos dois se encarando, que ele finalmente conseguiu se mover. Puxou Kyungsoo para o abraço mais forte da vida dos dois. Perdendo o equilíbrio, acabaram de joelhos no chão; Junmyeon parecia ter perdido toda a força. Passaram muito tempo ali no meio da sala de seu apartamento, seus ombros encharcados e palavras de carinho balbuciadas.

Ter apenas a amizade um do outro não era o suficiente naquela vida, é claro; mas era aquele o ingrediente que os mantinha capazes de seguir nela.

########

Junmyeon, a muito custo e até com certa vergonha, discou aqueles números que encontrara em um encarte. Com dedos trêmulos e ansiosos, mantinha aquele telefone junto à sua orelha, enquanto esperava uma voz do outro lado. Antes que conseguisse desistir, houve resposta.

— Consultório de psicologia e psiquiatria, boa tarde?

— Boa tarde…

— Em que posso ajudar?

Responder àquela pergunta, mesmo que na hora não tivesse noção da grandiosidade do ato, acabaria por fazer com que no futuro, muitas de suas questões ganhassem uma resposta. Muitas soluções também viriam de novas perguntas, as certas, que deveria ter se feito há muito tempo. Entenderia o que sempre soube que precisava saber melhor, assim como também entenderia o que não sabia não entender de si mesmo. Reconhecer a ignorância sobre seus próprios sentimentos o faria, anos depois, conquistar uma sabedoria de ser. Além do psicólogo, ele também seria eternamente grato a Kyungsoo, que sabia mais dele do que ele mesmo.

  
  



	3. Capítulo III

Para alguém que até os vinte e cinco anos de idade nem mesmo havia namorado, engatar uma vida praticamente de casado aos vinte e nove era uma virada e tanto. Depois da volta de Baekhyun, passaram mais alguns meses vivendo na casa dos pais, mas, lá por setembro, alugaram juntos um apartamento no coração da cidade. 

Dividiam seu amor e suas paixões diariamente: entre um cafuné e outro, Kyungsoo tocava a guitarra que recentemente havia adquirido, sendo assistido sempre por ouvidos bem atentos e olhos brilhantes e admiradores; Baekhyun escrevia no laptop em um escritório improvisado em um quarto vago do apartamento, tendo por perto sempre um caderno de anotações para rabiscar e alguns livros que usava como referências temáticas.

Durante os cursos e oficinas de escrita criativa que Baekhyun fez em Londres, teve a oportunidade de aplicar seu manuscrito em inglês para o concurso de uma editora. Algumas de suas produções em sala de aula também foram enviadas para possíveis publicações em revistas literárias locais, mas por muito tempo não teve notícia de nada a respeito, nem de um nem de outro.

Em dezembro de 2010, já morando com Kyungsoo há algum tempo, recebeu o email mais importante de sua vida. Nele, os dizeres em inglês definiam o que poderia vir a ser seu futuro dos sonhos.

_ “Caro Baekhyun, _

_ Aqui é a editora chefe Elise Freeman da editora Ler O Hoje. Esse é mais um contato informal, ainda sem acertar todos os detalhes, com intuito apenas de te trazer a notícia que você deve ter aguardado ansiosamente. _

_ Você é nossa escolha para autor revelação estrangeiro, de modo que estamos empolgados para te explicar os procedimentos e decidir com você os detalhes da futura publicação do seu romance. _

_ Gostamos muito do material que nos foi apresentado até agora, obviamente com expectativa de que ele seja estendido e tenha alguns detalhes aperfeiçoados. Acreditamos que você tenha um grande potencial para conquistar o mercado literário não só britânico, como também do mundo a fora. _

_ Com o desejo de sucesso, _

_ Elise Freeman.” _

— Kyungsoo… — Ambos na sala de estar em uma noite de sexta-feira, Baekhyun em seu laptop e Kyungsoo assistindo um documentário na televisão, Baekhyun cutucou o outro com o pé para que voltasse a atenção a si.

— Oi, quê? — Recebeu a resposta meio sonolenta de Kyungsoo.

— Kyungsoo… aquela editora lá de Londres que eu te falei… eles me aceitaram!

— Tá falando sério, porra? — Num sorriso subitamente enorme e com um sobressalto e o fez ficar de joelhos no sofá, virado para Baekhyun, Kyungsoo perguntou eufórico.

— Sim! Lê isso aqui. — Passou seu laptop para o outro.

Depois que ele terminou de ler o email, abraçou Baekhyun forte e eles berraram de alegria. Como já era noite, o vizinho do apartamento ao lado gritou para que calassem a boca. Continuaram sua comemoração, mas dessa vez, de uma forma discreta, silenciosa, mas não menos feliz.

Mais algumas semanas se passaram e mais boas notícias chegaram a Baekhyun e Kyungsoo. As revistas literárias entraram em contato avisando da publicação de contos e poemas seus, assim como fizeram a oferta de chamá-lo para escrever mais para elas. Já Kyungsoo, recebeu uma promoção na empresa, que havia expandido seus negócios internacionalmente. Eles estavam mandando alguns funcionários para três países: Estados Unidos, Japão e  _ Inglaterra _ . Contanto que a quantidade de funcionários por país ficasse bem distribuída, poderiam escolher para onde gostariam de ir.

No final daquele mês, tendo tantas propostas e novidades, Kyungsoo e Baekhyun se encararam, sorrindo bobos. O destino parecia finalmente ter entrado em harmonia e estar abrindo as mãos da boa fortuna para eles. Baekhyun já sentia saudades de Londres; Kyungsoo gostaria de conhecer a cidade.

#########

_ “Eu vou pegar o táxi pro aeroporto daqui cinco minutos. Prepara o tal do chá com leite, te vejo em 12h. hahaha” _ Bem-humorado por aquele dia finalmente ter chegado, Kyungsoo apertou  _ enviar _ no bate-papo do Myspace. Só poderia ficar mais feliz do que já estava agora quando conhecesse sua nova casa naquela cidade que ainda estava por explorar.

Baekhyun foi chamado para resolver alguns trâmites burocráticos com a editora e precisou ir primeiro à Inglaterra. Kyungsoo, por ainda ter que combinar tudo com sua empresa, demorou mais algum tempo para conseguir ser liberado para a mudança, ficando com viagem marcada para fevereiro de 2011. Apesar de ter parecido uma eternidade ficar um mês longe, mesmo depois de já terem ficado muito mais tempo sem se ver, finalmente era chegada a hora de se reencontrarem na terra dos sonhos de Baekhyun e de curiosidades de Kyungsoo. Ele se despediu da mãe, que chorou muito, mas que entendia que deveria deixar o filho livre para ganhar o mundo. Deu um beijo na testa dele e desejou toda a sorte do mundo, como também cobrou que enviasse cartas.

Nevava muito naquela semana. Antes de sair de casa, Kyungsoo viu na televisão os problemas causados pela neve intensa, algo que nunca vira acontecer em Gimhae. Esperava que seu vôo não fosse adiado nem coisa do tipo, até porque seria uma longa viagem mesmo dentro do país: teria que voar de Gimhae a Seoul; de Seoul a Hamad, no Catar; e de Hamad a Londres. Não queria demorar mais do que já estava programado.

Se encasacou muito bem e chamou um táxi. Estava carregado de malas, de modo que precisou pedir ajuda do motorista para levá-las ao carro. Tudo pronto, disse adeus à sua casa alugada, da qual felizmente não precisaria fazer mudança com os móveis nem coisa do tipo, já que a mobília fazia parte do aluguel. Olhou para sua rua de um lado para o outro, tentando guardar detalhes daquele lugar, pois não saberia quanta saudade sentiria da Gimhae em que crescera e vivera toda a sua vida. Esperava não sentir tanta falta, mas queria voltar de vez em quando para rever a família, Junmyeon e aquele parque que era importante tanto para sua história individual quanto a que construiu com Baekhyun.

O táxi rodava pela pista branca rumo ao aeroporto de Gimhae e Kyungsoo seguia de cabeça virada, tentando observar quase que de canto de olho o caminho que deixava para trás. Mas a visibilidade era horrível, tanta neve que caía e criava uma cortina.

Sem que ele tivesse tempo de se virar para frente para ver um traço que fosse possível do aeroporto bem ao longe, o carro pareceu leve demais, como se flutuasse. O motorista, percebendo o que isso significava e sentindo as consequências daquilo sob os dedos que tentavam controlar o volante, soltou um resmungo alto demais, e foi só aí que Kyungsoo olhou para a frente, no susto e na tentativa de entender.

O carro rodopiou pela pista congelada, fazendo Kyungsoo, mesmo estando de cinto de segurança, se bater contra a janela ao seu lado com força, sentindo sua têmpora se abrir em líquido quente. Aquele girar caótico só cessou quando o carro foi de encontro ao paredão que acompanhava a estrada, uma formação rochosa que seguia por uma longa extensão. A traseira bateu em cheio ali, se esmagando, retorcendo, parecendo ser o que nunca havia sido um dia. O motorista, mesmo zonzo, conseguiu abrir a porta e cair ali no asfalto, só podendo esperar que alguém visse que precisava de socorro. Na pista, malas abertas, roupas espalhadas e uma guitarra quebrada.

  
  


#####

— Eu só cheguei aqui porque ele insistiu, Baekhyun. Esse cara, foi por causa desse cara que eu fiz alguma coisa da minha vida, porra! E agora ele não vai ver nada disso? — Junmyeon respirou fundo. Depois de mandar uma mensagem para Baekhyun contando da tragédia, este voou o mais breve que pôde de volta à Coreia do Sul e, assim que chegou, foi feito o velório e a cremação de Kyungsoo. Sua mãe surtou, falou que seria cremada junto com o filho, e foram os avós dele que conseguiram a impedir, mesmo com suas mãos já meio trêmulas.

— Eu nunca vou poder retribuir nada…? — Falou num quase  sussurro . Se escorou na parede úmida, prendendo limo em sua roupa conforme escorregava os antebraços por aquela superfície áspera. — O que eu deveria sentir agora, caralho? — Junmyeon se virou de repente, voltando ao tom de voz anterior e tendo em seu rosto algo que parecia tristeza misturada com fúria; com raiva. 

Apoiou então as mãos trêmulas nos ombros de Baekhyun, vez ou outra o sacudindo, mas não tendo forças o suficiente para continuar. Seus olhos se  embaçaram completamente pelas lágrimas que não paravam de brotar, e sua expressão facial se tornou algo completamente retorcido de dor.

Apesar de Baekhyun ser quem acabara de perder aquele com quem planejava uma vida e por quem nutria um amor de apertar o peito, sabia que não era o mesmo sentimento de perder um amigo e um modelo a seguir, alguém com quem se dividiu os anos mais reveladores da tenra vida adulta. Eram perdas e dores diferentes, apesar de igualmente destruidoras.

— Que você fez até mais do que ele esperava. Ele tá orgulhoso de você agora, em algum lugar, Junmyeon. — Baekhyun apertava os lábios para dentro da boca, hiperventilava um pouco e também escorria choro queixo abaixo.

— Ele é a única pessoa que me levou a sério, Baekhyun… e a única com eu sempre pude contar...

Ainda que estivesse com uma sensação assustadora de vazio e algo que lhe doía a garganta, ele sabia que agora, quem precisava de algum amparo era o cara que costumava ser a alegria do ambiente, porém que também deixava Kyungsoo muito preocupado e aflito; mas que no fim sempre se mostrava gente boa, e agora estava ali, desmoronando em sua frente.

O abraçou, mas sem muita força no início, porque não sabia se seria bem-vindo. Porém, conforme o outro apertava seu casaco e babava em meio a um murmúrio confuso durante um choro desesperado, sentiu que tudo que poderia fazer por Junmyeon naquele momento era o abraçar forte e deixar que ele despejasse todo o sofrimento sobre sua roupa até que ela encharcasse.

#####

Em 2013, depois de um ano desde que havia voltado à Londres, Baekhyun finalmente lançou seu livro:  _ Tratado de Gelo e Cinzas _ . Era, como sempre disse a Kyungsoo, do gênero que mais apreciava: drama. Essa informação não deixou completamente de ser verdade, mas, nos últimos anos dois anos, ler sobre tragédias tinha um peso diferente para si. Ele passou a procurar histórias mais felizes, como forma de, aos poucos, tentar se restaurar, se reerguer. Ainda assim, tudo que conseguia escrever era com a mesma carga melancólica que costumava ser seu elemento favorito.

Na dedicatória, ele escreveu o seguinte:

_ "Uma mensagem que nunca vai se chegar ao destinatário _

_ Apesar de amar Londres, eu sempre achei o céu cinza daqui muito triste. Acreditava que o clima na Coreia era muito mais feliz, como quando nos deitávamos sob as árvores do parque em um dia ensolarado e observávamos as pequenas nuvens cruzando a imensidão azul. Apesar dos invernos também serem um castigo lá, existiam esses dias coloridos, sempre sabíamos que eles chegariam. _

_ Em Londres e nos arredores, parece nunca parar de chover, e também sempre achei a neve muito mais pesada aqui no Reino Unido inteiro, sem trégua. Eu já fiquei preso em casa porque a neve bloqueou a minha porta. Pensei que ela não pudesse causar inconvenientes maiores. _

_ Mas, depois que a neve e a chuva te levaram, num lugar em que eu confiava tanto no tempo, percebi que triste é um lugar sem você. Voltei à Coreia para te velar, joguei suas cinzas no lugar que você mais amava, e fiquei no país por mais um tempo, porque o Junmyeon precisava de alguém. Nesse período, vivi todos os climas de novo, até mesmo os ensolarados que eu amava, mas eles me pareceram tristes como eu não tinha memória de serem. A imensidão azul deixou de ser algo a contemplar, e parecia mais uma representação do vazio que a sua ausência deixou. _

_ Passei a pensar que preferiria o tempo invernal, contanto que você tivesse estado sob o mesmo céu cinza que eu, na Londres fria, e essa cor passaria a ser bonita para mim; que você tivesse se aborrecido ao chegar em casa ensopado depois de pegar chuva porque seu guarda chuva teria quebrado, mas acabaríamos usando isso de desculpa para abrir um vinho e nos aquecermos perto da lareira após um banho quente e demorado, e esse viraria um momento feliz; e que quando a neve bloqueasse as ruas e congelasse a porta do nosso prédio, ficássemos gratos de ter todo o tempo do mundo para ficarmos deitados na nossa cama, e eu acharia o peso da neve reconfortante. Qualquer lugar do mundo seria feliz se você estivesse nele, fazendo chuva ou sol. Qualquer lugar do mundo é triste hoje, porque você não está aqui. E agora, eu sou como o mundo." _

  
  
  



End file.
